True to your Heart
by blitz-engel
Summary: Sequel to Heart of Honor; When a woman's wedding ceremony is interrupted, no one knows exactly how angry the bride can become, until now. Especially when they are Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**True to your Heart-Naruto Fanfiction  
Sequel to Heart of Honor**

**Prologue**

The hidden lair of the Sanin criminals was darker than usual as he slowly made his way through the darkened corridors. The feeling in the air actually made a shiver run up his back as he glanced around cautiously. He really hated coming here. There had only been once he had been there, and the first visit had not even been pleasant. That had been when he was still with Orochimaru. But now, Orochimaru was dead. There was no protecting himself against the Sanin if they chose to attack him.

Slowly he entered a dark chamber, looking around as if waiting to be attacked. But instead his eyes fell on the very man he had come to see. The Sanin who lead this band of criminals. He was a tall man wearing black and red clothing, and his face was hidden behind a mask.

"I see you've found the place all right." Came a dark voice from behind the mask. "I've been told you wanted to see me."

The visitor, whom was wearing a black hooded cloak, slowly nodded as he moved forward a step. However, he quickly stopped when strange black threads whipped out of the shadows and wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. A Kunai was thrown from the shadows, striking the hood on the visitor's head and knocking it off of his head.

It was Kabuto.

Kabuto was alarmed but he didn't even try to fight the straps wrapped around him. He knew it was no use. They would kill him if he tried to fight it. "I…I've come with news for you."

"Oh really?" Came a very cold voice.

The silver haired ninja jerked his head around to see the pale-faced Sanin who had many piercings all over his face. He also wore black and red clothing, matching the Leader's. Kabuto knew for a fact that he was very dangerous. He was the second in command of this band of criminals. And it was probably him who threw the kunai. But then Kabuto noticed that they were not the only ones in the room.

"**What news would be an interest to us?" **Came the voice of the Split Personality Sanin who looked more like a big plant.

Kabuto slowly looked around the darkness and saw all of them there. There was not a one missing from the group. Well, except two of them. But those two would never be there again. For one was dead and the other was no longer in this kind of business. "I've come to let you know that Lord Orochimaru is finally dead." Kabuto announced.

There was deafening silence. It was enough to send a cold shiver up the gray haired Shinobi's back. The masked Leader slowly shifted his weight and placed a fist onto his waist. "Oh really? How did that come to be, I wonder?" He asked in a cool tone.

Kabuto just shook his head as he looked directly at the one eye hole that the masked leader was looking through. He knew he'd better explain soon. "He was killed in his campaign of destroying the Leaf Village. Shinobi killed him." His face twisted into a sly look. "And Uchiha Itachi helped them kill him." He explained. That seemed to really catch the leader's attention. His arm dropped down to his side and he straightened. There was a hint of surprise in the air. "….Itachi…..killed Orochimaru?" Then the leader snorted as if he found that funny. He chuckled darkly before placing his hands onto his waist and shaking his head. "My, my. It seems to me that our old friend was stronger than we thought. It's a shame he left us." He said before looking at Kabuto. "So, Orochimaru is dead. He was a powerful ninja. How did he die?"

Kabuto shook his head. "The Shinobi of the Leaf Village." He explained. "He….threatened to kill the Hokage of Konohagakure but…..he was outwitted."

"Outwitted? Outwitted by Shinobi?" asked a sassy blonde Sanin who was rolling a ball of clay around in his hand.

Kabuto glanced over to the Sanin before nodding as he returned his gaze back to the Sanin Leader. He was trying to choose his words carefully. He knew this was going to bring a laugh from these criminals. He wouldn't blame them for laughing. But if only they knew exactly who and what was the cause of the death of Orochimaru. "Yes. Outwitted by a Shinobi. But not just any Shinobi. This particular Shinobi was….well, she was very smart and we underestimated her."

As expected, there were snorts of laughter all around the dark chamber. Though the Leader didn't seem to be laughing.

"She?! You've got to be kidding me! A woman killed the great Orochimaru?!" The blonde Sanin, Deidara barked with laughter. He was roughly shoved by another laughing Sanin, one who had the head of a shark. They both just leaned against each other, laughing hard.

Kabuto just glared around the room at each of them. He didn't think it was smart of them to underestimate the girl who helped kill him. "Don't underestimate this girl, gentlemen. She's the daughter of the Great Haruno Daisuka, the former number one bodyguard of the Hokage. And she was trained by the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." He said seriously. That shut them up very quickly. They knew that name, of course. Who didn't know that Hatake? He was the only one outside of the Uchiha Clan who owned a Sharingan eye. They knew that he was just as dangerous as any one of them.

"THE Kakashi? Kakashi of the Sharingan?" came a cool voice of the only female in the group.

The Leader slowly nodded as he moved forward a step, looking thoughtfully at the pierced Sanin, Pain. He now understood why and how this girl had killed Orochimaru. "If she had a trainer like that, then there is no question to her ability to be able to kill Orochimaru. She must have been very skilled. But then again, Haruno Daisuka was her father." He turned and looked back at Kabuto. "So, what do you want from us? If your master was killed, I'm surprised if you haven't been caught." He said.

"I was caught. I tried to kill Haruno Sakura after Orochimaru was killed. But she was well protected by the men she befriended." Kabuto said dryly. "I was arrested but…I managed to escape after fooling the Shinobi that I committed suicide in my prison cell. It's only a matter of time that they learn the truth of my escape. I came to you to alert you of Orochimaru's death and to offer my services to you. I also wanted to ask you to assist me to finishing Orochimaru's goal. Kill the Hokage of Konohagakure. Without him, the village would fall into utter chaos. For he upheld the peace between each of the Hidden Villages that banished all of you into exile for your crimes."

The shark Sanin growled at him and started forward but a hunched back Sanin reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him at bay. "Be careful, Kabuto. You are no friend here." The hunch back said coolly. "And you are as much a criminal as we are. How do we know that you have not lead the Shinobi here?"

"I know very well as you do that to find this place is very hard. Only few can find it. Even I have had a hard time to find it." Kabuto said dryly. "Besides, I know for a fact that if someone was following me, you would have taken care of them a while ago."

The Leader chuckled darkly before he slowly nodded. "He is right, Sasori. One of us would have killed any Shinobi that definitely don't belong here. And I would have had you killed, Kabuto, if you were not carrying Orochimaru's ring on your hand." He said dryly.

Kabuto smirked as he looked down at his hand peeping through the black threads. He was glade he had stolen the ring from Orochimaru's body before he had been arrested. It had been his ticket to staying alive. "So, do we have a deal? Will you help me kill the Hokage? I can guarentee it that it will turn the Hidden Villages against one another." He said in a low voice.

There was a long silence as everyone just stared at the gray haired ninja. No one dared to make the decision for the Leader. He was now pacing before Kabuto, looking rather thoughtful and glancing at him a few times. He rubbed his chin under his mask before turning to face him again. He rose a hand and clicked his fingers. Kabuto flinched, expecting to be killed but instead the wraps dropped from around him and returned to the owner, whom was standing in the darkness where he couldn't see him. "Very well, Kabuto. This does give us a chance to have revenge against the fools who betrayed each of us and exiled us. And the Great Bijuus knows that I have been wanting to kill the Elders of the Leaf for some time." The Leader said before walking towards Kabuto with his hand held out. "However, you will not be an equal to us. We will not kill you, Kabuto, for your service. But you will not be apart of the Great Akatsuki. Now, hand over that ring, or I will have you killed."

Slowly, Kabuto did what he was told. He knew better than to fight with the Leader. He was a dangerous man to be fooling with. "Here." He said in a low voice, dropping the ring into the Leader's hand.

The Leader nodded before turning around and looking around the darkness. His one revealed eye looked at all of the Sanin standing around in the darkness. They all even moved forward to stand in what little light in the darkened chamber. There were nearly ten of them. "All right, my friends. We're going to do this. We are going to start a new war between each village. Let's see if the Great Hidden Village of the Leaf can stop it this time. Especially without their great leader."

"What about Haruno Daisuka, Master?" asked the pierced Sanin. "He'll definitely try to stop us like he did long ago when you tried to kill the Hokage the first time. And if I didn't know better, they still have the Great Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato."

The others slowly nodded in agreement. They had to admit it, but Namikaze Minato might be a problem as well as the Great Daisuke. But the Leader didn't look too worried. He just turned away from his people, making a sound as if he was smiling. "Oh don't you worry about those two. I will deal with them myself if they get in my way. But either way, Konohagakure will fall when the Hokage dies."

**Author's Note: Well, I am back again and writing the sequel to Heart of Honor that many of you requested! Yah!! Anyway, this time, it's not just Sakura's story. It's going to focus on more than just her. And as you can see from this chapter, the threat just went beyond Orochimaru. And things will happen that many of you might not like at all. There are going to be so many twists and turns that will make your brain turn inside out or make you just say, "What the Hell?!" But for now, read and review. I shall have the next chapter up and running soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Here's the next chapter, finally. Sorry it took a while. Just a warning now, though this chapter might start very happy, it does NOT end happily. Just to let you know now. **

**True to your Heart-Naruto Fanfiction  
Sequel to Heart of Honor  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and a few adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When the sun rose that morning, the entire Village of Konohagakure knew that it was going to be a day they would never forget. It was a beautiful summer morning with hardly any clouds in the sky. There were only a few silver-white clouds rolling across the sapphire-blue sky. It was definitely a day for a grand celebration.

Especially for Haruno Sakura.

From the minute she woke up in her room with the golden rays shining down on her face, she knew that this was the day. It was the day that her dreams would come true and the beginning of her happy future was beginning. Everything was coming together for her. This was the day her happiness would begin. It was the day she was going to marry the one man she had fallen in love. The day of her wedding to Hatake Kakashi.

It was almost three months ago when Sakura found out that she was to be matched up with Hatake Kakashi. She had been completely taken by surprise when he asked her to marry him. She was never happier when she found out that they would be together. Of course, it wasn't just that day she had fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with Kakashi several months ago when she had been pretending to be a man to save her father's life from death at War. She remembered it too well, of course.

She had run away from home, pretending to be a son so she could enter the Shinobi Training Camp and become Shinobi so she could help fight the wicked Sound Ninja and their leader, Orochimaru.

And all that time, no man at the training camp had guessed that Haruno Zaku was actually Sakura. Well, except one. One of her closest friends, Hyuuga Neji had known all along. And he never cared. In fact no one did after they found out the truth. They had gotten to know Sakura and cared deeply for her. Especially her greatest friend, Naruto, who was the son of the man who helped her from the beginning. If it hadn't been for Namikaze Minato, she wouldn't have been able to protect her father, become a Shinobi and found the courage to fight one of the dangerous Ninja in history.

And even more, she wouldn't have found out about Kakashi and fell in love with him.

After the fight with Orochimaru and his Sound Shinobi, Sakura returned home with the honor of becoming the second Kunoichi in history. She had only found out that she really hadn't been the very first to become a Kunoichi.

In fact, the female Matchmaker, Tsunade had become a Kunoichi long ago before her time.

It had surprised Sakura, of course, but she didn't care either way. Now it was the Time of the Kunoichi. Women all over the Fire Country were allowed to train as Shinobi now. Several of her female friends, whom already knew a fair few moves, were training as Kunoichi now. They were having quite the time as well. Of course, Sakura's friend and rival, Ino claimed that she was a better Kunoichi than her. It really flared up the pink haired woman's temper every time the blonde bragged about her skills.

"Sakura, are you up yet?!" Her mother, Haruno Rukia yelled from down the hall. "Hurry it up! You need to hurry and eat your breakfast then get ready for your big day!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she laid out on her futon but then she pushed herself up and looked out the window at the gardens. She felt a smile as she saw the working hands already decorating the garden for the ceremony. They were hanging up lanterns from the trees setting up a few tables and pillows. There were flowers still in the trees from the spring season but it was still very lovely. It was going to be a very nice day for a wedding.

"Sakura!" Rukia yelled again before she came in.

Sakura looked towards her door with a faint smile, though there was some impatience in her eyes, almost matching her mothers. "Mother, I'm up. All right? Cool it." She said smiling. Rukia narrowed her eyes at her daughter and shook her head. She was definitely not impressed with her attitude right now. "Sakura, you're getting married today. We have a lot of work to do with you! Now get your butt out of that bed and come eat some breakfast!" She exclaimed.

Groaning, Sakura shoved the blankets off of her and she stood up. "Mother, for crying out loud! I'm not getting married until this afternoon! What's the hurry?" She asked. Again Rukia glared at her for her lack of enthusiasm. She had been expecting her daughter to be a pile of jello because this was her wedding day. "Sakura! You get only one wedding in your life! Unless your husband dies and you remarry."

"Oh, thanks, mother." Sakura said dryly as she placed her hands onto her waist. "Kakashi is not going anywhere. So stop thinking that he's going to die just because he's a Shinobi."

Rukia threw her hands up into the air but didn't get a chance to argue with her daughter because Haruno Daisuke entered the room. He just took a look around at the two women before smiling at his wife and gently took her arm. "Kia, why don't you just go over look the breakfast? Sakura and I will be in a moment." He told her. His wife sighed impatiently before leaving the room. Then Suka smiled over at Sakura, who rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. "My Cherry, your mother is right though. You have only one wedding in your life. Let her spoil you a little."

"Argh. If I let her have her way and spoil me, who knows what will happen to my Shinobi training. She's been bugging me for days about how I need to concentrate on being a housewife and give up on my Shinobi training." Sakura said with a groan.

Suka just chuckled before he walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He knew how much it meant to her about her Shinobi training. "Do not mind your mother too much, my little Cherry. Just remember, after this day, you are moving into your new home with Kakashi. What you do after this day is up to you and Kakashi. So do not fret too much. Let her fawn over you for this day." He told her. Sakura just smiled before nodding. "Now, get dressed, Sakura and go get some breakfast. Today is your big day." Her father told her.

"Okay." Sakura said as she gave him a light hug then went over to her wardrobe.

Suka just smiled as he watched her before leaving to give her some privacy. He closed the door after her before sighing softly as he looked up at the ceiling. "Today, my cherry becomes a cherry tree." He said softly before he went to find his wife to help her with the wedding plans.

After finally getting dressed, Sakura made her way into the dining room where her parents were sitting, as well as an old friend. Her eyes went wide when she saw the golden haired Shinobi sitting with her father as he sipped tea. She smiled brightly as she moved forward. "Minato-sama!" She said happily as she bowed before him. Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato just smiled up at her with twinkling blue eyes as she stood up straight again. "Hello, Sakura-kun." He said softly as he set down his teacup before folding his hands together. "So, today is your wedding day with Kakashi. Are you nervous?"

The pink haired young woman just shrugged as she sat down next to him. In truth, she was terrified. She knew that she loved Kakashi but she couldn't help but feel the jitters of getting married. It was something that happened to everyone. She knew it happened to Ino when she had gotten married to Choji. She remembered how Ino said she almost felt like she wanted to run away from her wedding because the jitters were so bad.

"A little." Sakura finally answered. "I just can't believe this day came so fast."

Her parents and the Shinobi just smiled and shook their heads. But then Suka reached over and took his daughter's hand, holding it gently into his hand. "My little cherry, do not fear this day. True, it is scary at first. It will make you feel like you want to fight a thousand Shinobi before getting married." And he chuckled when Sakura looked like she was actually considering it. "But once you get up onto the alter, holding your love's hand and making your vows, you will see that you everything will melt away. It will only be you two." He tried to reassure her.

Sakura felt herself smile and nod with a little satisfaction to hear that. She was really looking forward to her marriage with Kakashi, but there was that shadow of doubt in her mind. Would she make a good wife for him? Would he be a good husband to her? She really didn't have doubt that he would be a great husband. She only hoped that she would be a good wife for him. That was her only concern.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you." Minato said breaking her out of her thoughts again. Sakura looked at him with interest. He only looked at her and her parents with a smile. "I found out that all the Clans have accepted your invitations to the celebration. So they will be coming today." He announced. Sakura's eyes brightened when she heard that. So all of her friends had accepted the invitations to her wedding celebration. She would get to see all of them. Naruto and Hinata. Ino and Choji. Shikamaru who was going to be getting married any day now. From what she heard he was paired up with the foreigner from the Wind Country, Temari. There was only one thing keeping them from getting married now and that, from what she heard, was Temari's brother. He had yet to meet Shikamaru. Sakura was still trying to figure out why Shikamaru needed to meet Temari's brother first. She heard that most of her friends had a pairing about now.

"That's great news, my young friend!" Suka said smiling after a moments pause. Both Sakura and her mother nod in agreement. The pink haired Kunoichi was happy that everyone was going to be coming. She would have loved to see them there.

Minato looked right at her with a gentle smile. He had a look as if he was trying to think of how he was going to say something. But then he shook his head. "Sakura, I think it'd be best if I also told you that the Hokage will also be coming." He told her. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, frozen with surprise. She wasn't entirely sure if she heard him right or not. Did he really just say that the Hokage was going to be at her wedding? "Th-the Hokage?" She asked surprised.

"No pressure, right?" Minato asked chuckling with her father. "Yes. He wants to be here to see his finest Kunoichi Elites be given to his finest Shinobi Elites. Don't be too surprised, Sakura. You saved his life. And he was a friend of Daisuka-senpai. So, of course he wanted to be here."

Sakura just blinked before she smiled and nodded. She knew he had a point. The Hokage was once her father's friend. She was just glad that he was going to be there too. He had been so kind to her after she saved his life, and even before when she switched places with him to trick Orochimaru. "The Hokage will be more than welcomed, Minato-senpai." She told him. Minato only smiled right back at her as he nodded his approval. He paused for a brief second before reaching into his pocket. "Ah, yes. Before I forget," He said as he pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "I have a gift for you. It's something that used to belong to one of my former students, but I'm sure she wouldn't have minded if I gave it to you." He told her before holding it out to Sakura.

Tilting her head to the side, Sakura carefully took the small gift, noting how light it was. It was not even close to being one pound. She glanced up at Minato before pulling back the cloth and froze. Sitting in her hand was a gorgeous, pink Kanzashi comb. It had three large wooden carved cherry blossoms on the comb with three thin twigs of buds slowly blooming hanging on the ends of it. The blossoms where painted a warm peach-pink color with rosy tips. The center of each flower was a golden yellow, as if they had yet to be pollinated. It was the most beautiful comb Sakura had ever seen.

"Oh….." She sighed with awe. She looked up at Minato with wide eyes. "Minato-senpai, it's so beautiful! But….I don't think I can take this! It must cost a fortune! Besides, I think my mother……"

Minato, Suka and Rukia all just smiled at her as they all shook their heads. "I've already asked your mother if it was all right to give it to you, Sakura-kun." The Golden-haired Shinobi told her. "She has told me that she has a comb for you to wear but she would prefer you wear this one while being wedded to Kakashi."

Rukia nodded as she tilted her head, smiling gently at her daughter. "Sakura, this comb much more beautiful than the one I have to offer to you. I want you to wear this one. It is an honor to receive such a gift from a Shinobi like Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato-san." She said softly. Sakura smiled as she went back to admiring the comb, running her fingers over each of the pink blossoms. "Minato-senpai….I don't know what to say.' She looked up at him, bright eyed. "Thank you so much! I shall accept this with great honor and pride of my heart." She then tilted her head. "I'm curious though. Who did this comb belong to before me?" She asked gently.

"……" Minato paused with a smile before looking right into her eyes. "It belonged to Rin. Kakashi's former match."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise and she stared at him. She was rather flabbergasted that this had once belonged to Rin. She remembered everything that Kakashi had once told her about the woman. And frankly, she had a lot of respect for Rin from everything he told her. "This…..this belonged to Rin?" She asked breathlessly.

Minato nodded as he folded his hands together, his soft smile still on his face. He was quiet for a minute before he looked at her. "I hope that this does not change your mind about wearing it. I know that Rin would want to you wear it for your marriage to Kakashi." He said softly. Sakura jumped a little before she shook her head. "Oh! No! I would be honored to wear it! Especially if it belonged to Rin! Kakashi told me so much about her! He's told me that she was much like me, though I'm not entirely sure how. She was kind and beautiful, that's what he said." She said, blushing a little. Minato just chuckled as he nodded. "Yes. Rin was very kind and beautiful. And she had your spunk and courage. In a way, she was like you. But there is one thing that you have that she did not." He said softly. "And that was your determination. She was never as determined for anything as you are. Kakashi had always admired her for her courage. But he absolutely loves you because you are you."

Sakura only smiled as she looked into Minato's eyes. She felt happy to hear that. Especially from him. He had helped her with a little of the stress that had been on her shoulders. Rukia then stood up, as if she remembered something very important. "Oh! What are we jabbering about?! It's time to get the bride ready for the day! Sakura! Hurry it up and get something to eat! We need to get you ready!!" She said as she began rushing around the kitchen. Both of the men just shook their heads while Sakura sweat dropped and began an argument with her mother.

Later, around noon, Sakura was in her room with her mother and a few of their servants, who were helping Rukia getting Sakura ready. Shizune was also helping out with her wedding kimono. Tsunade was just sitting in the background, watching as everyone worked on Sakura. Sakura watched her mother and the helpers as they stitched up the final touches of her white and silver kimono. Her kimono was almost pearl white with silver embroidery in it. The design on the back was of a Willow tree. It was a gorgeous kimono, something that Sakura's mother had spent hours on making for her. Sakura's long pink hair was pulled up into a half way bun with the Kanzashi comb holding it up.

"Aye, me." Rukia said smiling as she looked Sakura over. "You are such a beautiful bride, Sakura."

Sakura only smiled as she looked herself over in the long mirror. She had to admit it, but she did look wonderful. She felt as if this was going to be the best day in her life. She was so happy that she was getting married to Kakashi. She knew that this was just the start of something even bigger. But there was only one thing bothering her. She couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. Was it going to be something with her marriage? She certainly hoped not. But for now, she would have to wait and see where this was going to go.

Finally, Daisuka entered the room, wearing his finest black kimono, giving everyone a nod and a smile. His eyes paused on his daughter, looking her over before he smiled. He went over and took her hands, still looking her over. "My little Cherry. You are the most beautiful bride." He told her gently.

"Thank you, father." Sakura said smiling gently right back at him.

Suka then looked around the room, giving everyone a smile. "The Priest is ready. We would like to get this ceremony done and over with now." He announced. Tsunade nodded as she flipped her bangs out of her eyes and turned away. "Very well. I will go make sure that lazy buffoon, Jiraiya is doing his job properly and has the groom ready." She told them before leaving with Shizune. Suka looked back at Sakura, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Are you ready, my little cherry?"

Again Sakura nodded as she took a deep breath. "Yes, father. I am ready." She told him truthfully. Suka nodded before he began to lead her out of the room.

In the gardens where the Reception was going to take place, there were many tables and chairs set up, along with decorations everywhere. Most of the guests were seated around the tables or chatting away. Most of the Shinobi who served with Sakura and Kakashi were there, in fact all of them were. They were with their families, laughing and greeting old friends. Minato was talking with Naruto and his young, blushing wife, Hinata, laughing a little as she looked very bashful to talk with her father-in-law. The table where the Hokage was sitting had a fair few Shinobi ANBU standing behind it. The Hokage was seated next to his young grandson, Konohamaru and his son, Asuma, smiling and chatting away with the young boy while his mentor, a man named Ebisu stood behind him, looking around at the happenings all around them. Morino Ibiki was talking with Genma about some of the security.

But soon everyone began to quiet down when the music began to start, a sign to let them all know that the ceremony was about to start. So everyone found their seats and looked down the aisle towards the house, which also lead to the family shrine where the marriage was going to be sealed.

After a few moments, the priest started coming out, which was a sign that it was finally starting. He walked across the flower petal covered carpet, smiling as he made his way towards the family shrine. Close behind him came Jiraiya along with Hatake Kakashi, who looked very nice in a black kimono, his left eye closed as he walked. He smiled when he saw some of his men grinning at him and waving. Naruto was bouncing in his chair and waving at him. Several of the guests just laughed while Kakashi just shook his head as he walked with Jiraiya up to the shrine where they were going to wait. Shortly after them, Rukia came out, looking very nice in a lovely pearl colored kimono. Then after them, came Tsunade in her lovely gray kimono, pausing to look over her shoulder just as Haruno Daisuka and Sakura finally came out.

Even though the music kept playing, everyone felt the moment almost freeze up as soon as everyone saw her. Several of the men looked rather awed while their wives and daughters smiled brightly when they saw how beautiful Sakura looked like in her wedding kimono.

The world seemed to stop for Kakashi as he saw Sakura for the first time that day. His open eye widened in surprise and awe as he looked right at her. His mouth fell open a little before it curled into a smile as he looked her over. But then his eye looked right into Sakura's, who smiled at him as she was being lead towards the shrine with her father and Tsunade.

However as they walked, Sakura took a pause to glance around at all of the guests and smiled brightly when she saw all of her friends grinning at her and nodding their approval to her. She spotted Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi standing near Root Sai, all smiling as they watched her go by. Itachi gave her a gentle nod as she looked into his dark eyes before glancing at his little brother, who also nodded. Naruto was standing up and waving frantically at her, only to have everyone laugh. Sakura just shook her head as she turned back to look at Kakashi, who was shaking his head and trying not to laugh at Naruto's reaction. He looked right back at her, smiling at her as he waited.

As soon as Sakura reached the end of the carpet, she turned to her father, who gave a gentle smile before kissing her forehead. He pulled away, looking into her eyes with his slightly damp ones. "I love you, my little cherry. I am so proud of you." He whispered to her before he gave her hand a light squeeze then he turned towards Kakashi, who offered his hand to Sakura now. He gave Kakashi a nod before he placed Sakura's hand into the silver-white haired Shinobi's hand. Kakashi helped her up the stairs, while stealing glances at her. Sakura kept glancing at him as they went up the shrine steps. They smiled at one another then reached the priest, who smiled at them. The ceremony had finally began.

However, not too far away, just outside the Haruno Clan grounds, there were several uninvited guests standing in the shelter of trees. All of them didn't want to be seen at all as they watched the ceremony. And they were well hidden because no one seemed to have noticed them yet.

One of the S ninja criminals whistled as they tilted their head to the side and leaned against the tree. "Well, well. That bride is sure a cutie." he remarked grinning. "That Copy Ninja is sure lucky getting a girl like that."

The others only glanced at him while their leader was just crouching on the branch next to a very bitter looking Kabuto. He had to agree with one of his men. But Haruno Sakura indeed was beautiful. It was no wonder Orochimaru underestimated her. Someone so innocent looking could be taken for granite. It was women like her that he didn't like though. It was always the beautiful ones that were dangerous. "Hmm. So that's the pink haired Kunoichi who outwitted Orochimaru." He muttered before he looked around at all of his men. "Well, she might have outwitted him, but she won't outwit us." He stood up and nodded to everyone. "It's a shame that this wedding won't be finishing. I almost feel sorry for the not newly weds."

Some of the other men just snorted with humor or shook their heads with cruel smiles. Or at least two of them were smirking cruelly and nudging one another. They stopped when the pale and pierced ninja, Pain shot them a look. They knew better than to cross him.

The hunched-backed Ninja, Sasori was studying the ceremony carefully before looking over at their masked leader. "When are we going to strike?" He asked, coolly.

There was a pause before the masked ninja stood up straight, and held up a hand towards the plant looking Ninja. "Zetsu, Deidara, you two will go first. Start the attack from the air and ground. But do it stealthily. I don't want them to know we're coming. If Itachi sees us, he will warn everyone." He paused looking over at a forlorn-looking shark man Ninja. "Kisame, you are to remain here until I set off a signal."

"What?! Why not?" Kisame growled, somewhat offended.

Everyone just looked at him while the masked leader slowly turned around and looked directly at him though the one hole in his mask. He was obviously not amused of being questioned. "Because," He began carefully, yet dangerously. "You were once Itachi's partner and friend before he decided to run out on us. Knowing you, you still have a connection with him. Like it or not, he is going to die if we can help it. And I know for a fact that you will do anything to look out for him. Stay here or will I have to remind you why I am the leader of the Akatsuki?" He asked darkly.

Kisame made a face as he looked away and folded his arms. "Fine, fine. I'll stay here." He growled.

The masked leader just nodded in satisfaction before looking around at the others. "The only thing we do have to worry about is if Itachi senses us coming up on them though. He probably still has his sharp senses and he knows how feel our Chakra. So everyone, try and keep your Chakra levels down. Pain, Konan," He looked directly at the pale, piercing faced ninja and the gorgeous only female of the group. "You two, stay together and move on the far south side. With all of your bodies, Pain." He told him, almost grinning. Pain just nodded before holding up a hand and making a quick sign with one hand. There were six explosions of smoke before six new ninja, all just like him appeared. Konan just folded her hands together while looking dryly towards the Haruno Residence. Another Ninja, one by the name of Hidan just shifted his weight and folded his arms. "What about us, Madara? Kakuzu and me? What are we going to do?" He asked, sounding rather moody.

"You two…." The masked leader, Madara said with amusement. "Are just going to jump right into the action. I want you to cause as much 'fun' as you want. But remember. Leave the Hokage to me. He's mine to play around with." He then clicked his fingers as he spun around. "All right. Let's get the real party started. As for you," He tilted his head towards Kabuto. "You're with me."

With the ceremony, everyone was listening to some of the words the Priest was speaking, while the soon to be wed couple was smiling at one another. Nothing seemed to matter, just as long as they were going to be together. They were holding each other's hands while listening to the priest speak about their unity. However, Kakashi's smile faded a little as he tilted his head. He thought he heard something other than the priest's voice. It sounded oddly like the ground was shifting. But when the priest told him to state his vows to Sakura, he stopped listening to elsewhere.  
Kiba and Shino, on the other hand frowned a little as they heard something too. They both tilted their heads before looking around. They could hear some shuffling somewhere. Though the sounds were also being blocked out by the priest's voice and a few of the guests coughing. Shino's bugs were clicking in the Bug Ninja's ear, as if trying to say something. They seemed a little uneasy now. So Shino silently told them to find out what the shuffling was. Beside Kiba, Akamaru's ears perched before he sat up and sniffed the air before looking down at the ground, his head tilting. He whined a little, sounding a little confused.

Kiba frowned, as did his sister beside him, both looking at the dog. "Akamaru? What's wrong?" the young man whispered to his dog. Akamaru didn't answer him as he stood up and began sniffing the ground, sounding very confused.

The actions didn't go un-noticed, for both Minato and Itachi glanced over when they saw Akamaru acting up a little. They frowned before glancing at one another. Then the golden blonde Shinobi caught sight of something flying high above the Haruno Clan's residence. He looked up to see a bird nearly a hundred feet up. He frowned just seeing it. It looked like an eagle, yet it was tan colored. This definitely made him a little alert.

Itachi, however, spotted the large bird as soon as Minato had before his eyes widened with alarm. He sensed something approaching now. Something oddly familiar. His head jerked around to look in the far back of the entire party and he spotted the two uninvited guests wearing black cloaks with red clouds embroidered into the fabric. He instantly recognized them, making his hand lash out towards his kunai.

That's when everything went wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hidan suddenly spoke out as he moved forward with Kakuzu. Immediately, heads spun around and several of the ANBU grew tense. The priest immediately stopped his words while both Sakura and Kakashi turned around with a frown. "We hate to interrupt this lovely event, but we've come to bring the happy couple a gracious wedding present. A great fireworks show." The white haired Ninja said before throwing up a hand towards the sky.

It was that very minute, the bird made out of clay dropped down from the sky, while its passenger began dropping clay bombs all around the cherry orchard. There were several explosions all around the yard, making women start screaming and the men jumped to their feet. The Shinobi immediately started forward to defend the people while Ibiki, Minato and ANBU quickly moved forward to protect the Hokage and his grandson.

Suddenly the ground practically exploded as Zetsu, the plant looking ninja leapt out, startling several people.

Up in the shrine, both Kakashi and Sakura looked on with shock and horror that their wedding was getting ruined by these completely strangers. When the large plant looking Ninja exploded from the ground, along with the many clay bombs going off, tearing the Haruno Garden to bits, Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura, who flinched as a bomb went off near by.

"What in the heck?!" Sakura gasped as she looked frantically around. "Who are these people?!"

Kakashi gritted his teeth angrily while his eyes darkened. He couldn't believe this was happening. An enemy attack? On their wedding day?! This was not happening! "I have no idea but they picked the wrong day to do this." He said darkly as he pulled away and reached into his kimono, pulling out his forehead protector and tying it around his forehead. Sakura glanced at him before nodding dryly. She agreed with him. These strange enemy ninja had just ruined her wedding day and now she was angry.

Before anything else happened, more strange Shinobi in black and red appeared, beginning their attacks on the Leaf Shinobi while the wedding guests were scampering everywhere.

The 3rd Hokage stood up, ignoring the protests from Ibiki and glared around at the invaders. "Enough! You have just violated a sacred day! I do not know who you are, but you all will be punished for ruining this ceremony!" he said angrily.

"Hmm. Is that so, Hokage-senpai?" came a very cheerful voice.

The Hokage and Minato spun around when they heard that voice. Both of them looked very alarmed, for they recognized it. And to see the masked Shinobi standing on the roof, they were even more alarmed. Itachi just quickly moved forward to stand between the Hokage and the masked ninja. But everyone who was looking at him, including Daisuka, was even more alarmed to see a smirking Kabuto standing right next to him. "You?!" The Hokage said with alarm, his eyes mostly on the masked Shinobi. "Uchiha Madara!"

The masked Shinobi just bowed gracefully to the Hokage before straightening again. "It is such a pleasure to be home, Saturobi-san. I have missed it greatly. You see, we were passing by so I thought I'd stop in and say hello." He then paused before lifting a hand with a Kunai. "And maybe cut off your head while I'm at it."

Minato moved forward, his eyes now dark as he moved into a stance. "Madara, I never expected to see you again." He said darkly. "But if you wish to harm the Hokage, you are sadly mistaken. You will have to get past me first."

Uchiha Madara just chuckled darkly before glancing over to look at Itachi. "Itachi, you've done well. Making everyone think that you're on their side." He nodded as if approving something. "You are your younger brother have been excellent spies for us." He said before clicking his fingers. Itachi looked at him with shock and rage. He knew where this was going. He knew that Madara was trying to make him and Sasuke look like the bad guys so that they would be in trouble with Konohagakure. "That won't work, Madara." Itachi said coldly. "Sasuke and I are only loyal to our village."

"Hmm. I bet you didn't even tell your precious Hokage that you are apart of us, Itachi. That you joined a band of Ninja Criminals as soon as you killed your parents when I told you told you to." Madara said cheerfully.

Itachi's body stiffened before he glanced over his shoulder at the Hokage and Minato who were both eyeing him suspiciously. He knew that they believed Madara. Just by seeing that look on their faces, he knew that they were taking Madara's words into thought and they believed him. They believed that he and his little brother, Sasuke had betrayed them. "No…." He murmured but that was when Madara decided to strike. He and Kabuto lunged past Itachi and attacked the Hokage.

Immediately, a huge war broke out at the Haruno Residence.

Every single Leaf Shinobi were locked into a fight with one of the strange black and red clothed Shinobi. Even Sakura and Kakashi had jumped into the fray, which was a little tough on the bride as she tried to fight in her wedding kimono. She didn't seem to care that it was getting slashed to bits though as she was locked into a fight with the hunched back Shinobi, who had a strange scorpion's tail lashing out at any Shinobi that came near him. Kakashi was helping Naruto fight off the blonde clay bomber, trying to stop any bombs from destroying the Haruno house. It wasn't going very well though.

Not far from them, Asuma and Shikamaru were having a very tough time fighting with the pair of criminals called Hidan and Kakuzu. The pair of them were much tougher than they thought. Hidan took every single slash that Asuma managed to lay on him and didn't seem to be weakening at all. Instead, he just laughed before slashing out, slicing the Shinobi Elite across the chest with a huge Scythe he carried. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was trying every single stradegy he could think of in trying to beat Kakuzu but with the sharp black threads slashing him everywhere, it wasn't easy.

"So, you're both here, are you?" The white haired matchmaker and Shinobi, Jiraiya said dryly as he faced off with the Shinobi pair, Pain and Konan. Obviously they knew each other from their pasts. Both Pain and Konan were looking at the Legendary Shinobi with cold, distant looks while the six other bodies of Pain stood all around the white haired Shinobi. "It's been a long time since we've last met, Nagato, Konan." Jiraiya added.

Pain shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at him. "My name isn't Nagato anymore, Jiraiya-sensei. It is now Pain, which is what you have inspired upon me." He said quietly.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked directly at the red haired Shinobi. "Nagato, in the past, I have done wrong. I'm sorry I didn't prepare you well enough for the real world." He told him with a shrug. "I'm sorry things got so terrible for you, Konan and Yah……"

"If you say that name, Jiraiya-sensei," Pain said coldly. "I will make your death more painful than I had anticipated."

Jiraiya stopped before growing very serious. "So, you do intend to fight, hmm? I don't want to fight you, Nagato, Konan. But if you think I'm going to let you or your pals kill my former master, then you're wrong." He said in a serious tone. Pain just smirked coolly before his eyes flickered around to his six entities, which started forward as if to fight. "Enough talk. Now we fight to see who is better. The master or the prized pupil." And then they all launched into battle.

Things were not going very well at all for the Shinobi of Konohagakure. None of the Shinobi had been ready for these invaders, no matter how well trained they were. Everyone was trying their best to fight off these intruders who ruined Sakura and Kakashi's wedding. But all of the Ninja in black were a whole lot stronger than they imagined. Itachi had tried to jump in the fight between the Hokage, Minato and Madara only to be batted away savagely by the golden haired Shinobi. Minato was not entirely sure if Itachi was on their side or not. He was a little confused at the moment with what was happening. All he wanted was for Itachi to stay away. That soon happened when the shark looking Ninja decided to join the fray and distract Itachi so that Madara could take on the Hokage and Minato.

At first, Itachi was startled to see his old partner but then he grew serious when Kisame kept getting into his way when he tried to go help the Hokage. So he had no choice but to fight his old friend.

However, the fight between the three Shinobi, the Hokage, Minato and Madara didn't go too well for either side. Madara did get hit a fair few times by Minato's Jutsu so he decided he had enough. He roughly grabbed Minato's arm when he tried to hit him before suddenly vanishing with a puff of smoke and an after image, only to quickly reappear right near a pointed pole where some of the lanturns were tied to.

"Sorry, old rival. But this fight, you're staying out of." Madara said before slamming Minato down hard on the pointed pole. As he had been going for, the pole penetrated the Golden haired Shinobi's side, making him yell out in pain before Madara lashed out sharply, hitting him in the temple. The impact rendered the golden Shinobi unconscious as he slowly dropped along the pole to the ground.

Then once again, Madara used his teleportation Jutsu to go back to the Hokage as he had been trying to avoid Kabuto's Chakra scalpel from slicing him open. The masked Shinobi appeared right behind the Hokage, making him grow stiff before whirling around to block any attack that the Rogue Ninja would throw at him. However, he didn't move in time to block Madara from thrusting kunai into the old man's chest. He stabbed it in deep though, and kept pushing the blade deeper until it nearly touched his heart. Behind the Hokage, Kabuto thrust his scalpel into the Hokage's back, also pushing it deep until it stabbed into his heart.

"Sorry, old man. No hard feelings, right? I just didn't like you." Madara said before he twisted his Kunai sharply then yanked it out, letting the old man fall to the ground.

Then with a shrug, he turned around to survey the battle field. He chuckled when he saw Hidan now holding onto his own head, which had been cut off by one of Asuma's hand blades. The look one the Hokage's son's face was nearly priceless. Both he and his students, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji looked alarmed to see that the Immortal Ninja was still alive when his head wasn't even connected to his body.

The pink haired Kunoichi was having a tough time trying to fight Sasori though. The puppeteer Ninja had his sharp scorpion tail wrapped around her, pinning her against a tree. It was amazing how she didn't look afraid at all though. She glared fiercely at him before yanking her arms free and punching the metallic tail hard so that it would let her go. She was definitely the fighting type. This just made Madara just grin under his mask. "Hmm. I think I'm starting to like her now." He remarked lightly before jerking his head around when he heard Kabuto yelp and hit the ground. His one revealed eye landed on the old man bent down besides the still Hokage. It then flickered over to see Kabuto now on the ground, with a growing bruise on the side of his neck, where Suka had struck him to knock him out. "Ahhh. Suka! My old friend!"

Haruno Daisuka's face had gone several shades paler when he checked to see if the Hokage had a pulse, only to find that it was gone. He knew for a fact that the Hokage was now dead. This almost too heartbreaking to see. He could already feel his heart nearly shattering that his long time friend was now dead because of an old comrade. When he heard him speak, Suka's eyes opened and he gave Madara the darkest look he could manage. He felt the heat of rage burning with his broken his heart. He swore he was going to avenge his old master's death. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Madara." Suka said darkly as he straightened.

Madara just made a sound as if he was too amused. He just placed his hands onto his waist as he tilted his head to the side. "My, my. You look like you want to kill me now. You do remember from the last time we've fought, you never was able to beat me. In fact, that limp in your leg is the same one I gave you from my first attempt on our old master's life, right?" He asked.

Suka just continued to glare at him but dipped his head. "You may have had advantage over me, Madara, and you may still be a more skilled Ninja than I ever was, but I will make sure you do live very long." He then snapped into a stance. He warned dangerously.

"Unfortunately," Madara began shifting his weight. "I do not have time to deal with you, old friend. So I will kill you very quickly. Therefore you will not have to suffer from that infernal limp any longer." He told him before nodding over his shoulder.

Suka grew very tense when he heard movement behind him and he spun around to see another Madara, obviously a Shadow Clone. He quickly blocked the Kunai coming at him with one of his own but wasn't able to stop the other one coming at him from the real Madara. He gasped painfully when Madara shoved the kunai into his chest, much like he had with the old man. Madara leaned closer to Suka and shook his head. "Sorry, old friend. But I have other things to do." He then ripped the kunai out of Suka's chest and let him drop down just as his Shadow Clone vanished in a cloud of smoke. Then he turned around and started walking, waving a hand and letting out a shrill whistle as an alarm.

All over the orchard, all of the Akatsuki looked over to see Madara now leaving so they finished up their fights with quick hand signs, vanishing in smoke. Deidara just threw his C3 Chakra bombs into the air causing explosions everywhere so that smoke would blind everyone.

Sakura had been the middle of punching the crap out of one of the puppets that the hunchbacked Ninja had been attacking her with when she heard her mother screaming. She felt her entire body freeze as her head jerked around to see her mother falling to her knees near a body. It took her a minute to realize who it was, but her entire body went completely to subzero when she saw her father on the ground, covered in blood.

"No..." She found herself whisper before she bolted towards them, only to get slammed into a tree by the Akatsuki's tail. She gasped in alarm and pain as she found herself trapped.

"You're a very interesting Kunoichi, Haruno, I'll admit. It has been a while since anyone could last this long against me." Sasori spoke dryly. "Someday, we will finish this fight. But for now..." He cut himself off before releasing Sakura.

Sakura slid to the ground, wincing as her arm ached terribly but she looked fiercely up at the rogue Ninja. Her eyes, however, paused when she saw his forehead protector under his rice hat. She nearly froze when she saw the symbol of sand, the same symbol she had seen Temari wore. But before she could say anything else, the Ninja vanished in a cloud of sand. Then everything was silent as the ninja in black and red just left the battle grounds with their goal already fulfilled.

The Hokage was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**True to your Heart-Naruto Fanfiction  
****Sequel to Heart of Honor  
****Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and a few adult themes**

**Chapter 2**

Once things settled down in Konohagakure, things really turned bad. If they thought the fight with the odd Shinobi in black and red cloaks had been terrible, they had to guess again. Especially when everyone discovered the now lifeless Hokage, along with an equally lifeless Haruno Daisuka. Several minutes after the Shinobi had left, leaving all of the Konohagakure Shinobi and whoever hadn't run away to recover, the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, gave a loud cry before racing over to his grandfather, catching everyone's attention. Everyone nearly froze when they saw the Hokage on the ground, looking dead, only to discover seconds later that he was.

Sakura had still been sitting on the ground where Sasori had left her before remembering her parents. She quickly scampered to her feet and raced over to where her mother was bent crying over her husband. But when she saw how pale and lifeless her father looked, she dropped down by his side and checked his body for his injuries. She found the stabbing wound in the dead center of his chest before she quickly checked for his pulse. Her blood really ran cold when she found none. She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears before she quickly bent over to his face, listening for his breath. "No..." She whispered when she didn't feel his breath. Like flood gates, her tears began to pour out. She looked wide-eyed at her father again, not caring for her tears falling down her cheeks. "No, no, no." She begged, now crying freely. She looked at her mother, whose tears were heavier than her own. "Mama, please, tell me..."

"He's go-gone, Sakura." Rukia said tearfully before crying even harder and burying her face into her hands.

Sakura slowly shook her head as she looked at her father's lifeless face. Her heart was breaking by just seeing him like this. She wanted this to just be all a misunderstanding. Any minute, her father was going to open his eyes and smile at her and he was going to call her his little cherry again. But...it didn't happen.  
He was dead.  
Sakura's tears began to flow freely now before she heard a painful scream and then realized a second later that it was her. "NO! NO! Papa!!" She screamed before clutching at her father's arm. "No, father! Please, don't leave us!"

Her cries immediately caught everyone else's attention. Kakashi had been with the some of the others trying to free Minato from the pole when he heard Sakura. He whirled around, his one open eye looking around for her before he found her crying over her father. His face grew very pale before he bolted over to her side, along with a few others. But when they saw the state that Suka was in, they knew. Kakashi's eye grew wider before he looked down at Sakura then bent down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura almost jerked away from him until she realized it was Kakashi who was holding onto her. She cried even harder before turning and burying her face into his shoulder. Her cries were muffled but it nearly broke Kakashi's heart to hear her crying like that.

"No...how...how could this have happened?" Ibiki said as he stood in between the Hokage's body and Suka. Like many others, his face was twisted into pain and sorry. Jiraiya was bent down beside his old master's side, looking down at him with pain, as well as Tsunade. She was trying not to cry but was failing badly. "How...who could have been responsible for this? Who were those men?" Iruka said painfully as he stood with Ibiki. His eyes flickered over to Asuma who was holding onto his crying nephew, his own face full of sorrow and tears. He had a nasty gash across his cheek but he didn't look too bad.

Naruto was with Hinata hovering over his father, looking at the wound in Minato's side. He was extremely pale but his blue eyes kept glancing over at Sakura, feeling horrible for her. His father was still alive, for who knows how long but hers, Suka was dead. He had died fighting the enemy and trying to defend the Hokage, even if it was futile.

"Ugh." Came a very familiar groan, making a few turn their heads.

To everyone's surprise, Kabuto was still there, lying near by. The group had left him behind. However, his very presence had surprised everyone. All of them had been aware that he was in the prison. But here he was.

Growling, Ibiki pointed to the two nearest Kabuto, who happened to be Sai and Genma. "Detain him!" He ordered as he began to move towards the silver haired Shinobi. Both Shinobi nodded before going over to Kabuto and roughly grabbing his arms. The silver haired missing ninja yelped when he was yanked unsteadily to his feet and it only took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what was happening. When it hit him that he was still among the enemy, he jerked as if to run away. But he was unsuccessful when Sai and Genma tightened their hold onto his arms and Ibiki pressed his kunai against his throat, glaring at him. He wasn't the only one glaring though. All of the Shinobi still at the Haruno Residence were glaring. That also went for all of the women who stayed to help Sakura. Sakura and her mother were still crying because of the death of Daisuka. Kakashi was holding the pink haired Kunoichi in his arms but his one opened glaring at Kabuto.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't cut out your throat, Kabuto." Ibiki said dangerously as he pressed his blade into Kabuto's jugular, not cutting just yet.

However, Kabuto wasn't really listening. He was looking around the area, taking in all of the surroundings. When his eyes fell on the dead Hokage, he smirked with a nod. "Ah. So the mission was a success then. The Hokage is dead. Good."

WHAM!!

Sakura's fist came flying out of nowhere and slammed right into the side of Kabuto's face, leaving a very nasty bruise starting to grow there. Everyone else looked rather alarmed that she had moved so suddenly. Even Kakashi as he quickly realized that she was no longer in his arms. He dropped his hands to his side and watched as his fiancée stood above Kabuto, who had been thrown to the ground by the impact. Both Sai and Genma stepped back, somewhat uneasy as they looked at her. They hadn't really had a choice but to let Kabuto go and fall to the ground, knowing if they had held on, they would have hit the ground too.

"You……" Sakura said very coldly, her tears still running down her cheeks. "How dare you?! How dare you and those people come to my wedding and ruin everything! How dare you start a war zone on my family's property, destroy half of our possessions, kill the Hokage AND my father!!" She shrieked, her finger jabbing towards her father's body. "By rights, I should kill you myself! But I won't! You will tell me where to find those people that you came here! Then I will kill you!"

Kabuto propped himself up, holding a hand against his face and wincing. He managed to smirk up at her though. "You want to know?" He asked, waiting till she nodded and then frowned when she didn't but glared hatefully down at him. "Tough!" He flinched when Sakura rose a fist and started forward to punch him again. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you one thing about who was responsible for this!"

There was a pause as everyone just stood, waiting for his answer. Sakura remained standing above him, fist raised for swinging. "I'm waiting." She said icily.

Kabuto, with an arm raised above him to shield him from her wraith, smirked uneasily at her but then his eyes flickered away from her to someone else, landing on Itachi as he was looking over a gash above Sasuke's eye. His smirk grew bigger before he pointed towards the Uchiha brothers. "Uchiha Itachi and his brother, Sasuke. They helped us kill the Hokage."

Everyone froze as they heard that. Both of the Uchiha brothers were definitely two of them before they jerked around, looking wide eyed at the silver haired rogue ninja. There were a lot of confused and shocked looks on everyone's faces. Even Sakura was stunned to silence, her fist falling at her side as she looked wide eyed at Sasuke and Itachi.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded as he gave Kabuto the most coldest, deadly look.

Kabuto just sneered at them as he sat up, nodding. "That's right, Uchiha. I'm turning you guys in, just as long as I'm not dead! Itachi is one of those guys in the black and red! Orochimaru was also one of them of them! Sasuke isn't one of them but he was trying to be! He's his brother's little brother after all." He said, grinning.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before bolting towards him, ready to pound the living hell out of him. He wanted to cause this lying sack of meat a lot of pain for his lies. But before he could get close, his older brother held him back. "Sasuke! No! If you do anything to him, much less kill him, you will only prove him right!" He told him sternly.

"So it is true?" Ibiki asked seriously.

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at him before looking around at everyone else. Everyone was now eyeing them with distrust and they knew that they were considering Kabuto's words. "No! We're not one of them!" The younger Uchiha brother denied immediately. The other Shinobi still looked rather doubtful. Sakura was also looking doubtful but concerned. She didn't know what to believe. She couldn't believe that Itachi and Sasuke would do this. And after thinking about it for a second, she didn't believe it. So she glared at Kabuto. She knew he must have been lying. There was no way, ever, that the Uchiha Brothers would ever be one of those men.

However, Kabuto sneered as he read her look before nodding to Itachi. "Itachi is wearing a ring on his hand. It's one of the same rings that the men in black and red wears." He told them, his eyes falling onto Itachi's right hand.

And to prove it, Itachi stiffened as he jerked his hand away from Sasuke, before freezing when he saw all eyes were now looking at it. They all had seen the red and black ring now. They all had seen some of the rings that the ninja in black and red wore on different fingers. It was the same ring. Sakura felt her heart nearly stop right there when she saw it. She felt as if someone had just punched her right in the chest, knocking her air out.

So it was true. He was one of them, Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura knew he was. Just by looking at the pained look on his face as he turned his face away and he sighed. His eyes were closed and he had a guilty look on his face. He slowly lowered his hands and let them fall to his sides. He kept his eyes closed as he sighed and then opened his eyes, looking around at everyone. "Yes. Kabuto's right. I was once one of them." He admitted. "They're called the Akatsuki. There are nearly nine members in the group. They are criminal ninja who have been cast out of their Villages for terrible crimes. I am not one of them anymore though." He told them.

"Why should we believe you now?" The elder, Danzo asked darkly. "For all we know, Kabuto could be telling the truth and you and your brother helped those men betray us and murder the Hokage?"

Itachi shook his head as he looked sharply at the elder. "No. I am not one of them anymore. I left them years ago when I joined Orochimaru. And Sasuke has nothing to do with them. He knows little of their existence but he's never been one of them." He told them. Kabuto just laughed. "Nice try covering it up, Itachi. Why don't you tell them the truth? It's all your fault that the Hokage is dead. And now, the Hidden Village of Leaf will fall into chaos. All because of you and Sasuke helping us." He told the black haired noble smugly.

Gritting his teeth, Itachi charged at Kabuto. He wanted so much to cause him so much pain. He didn't care if he got in trouble for it, but not Sasuke. He knew that if he didn't do something to stop this lunatic from yapping his mouth off, he and Sasuke, both would end up executed. But before he could get too close to Kabuto, Kakashi and Gai intercepted him. They grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back to keep him from moving. Ibiki was also between him and the gray haired Rogue, who just pointed at him. "Itachi-san, do not move. That is what he wants you to do. And if you kill him, you will make only things worst for yourself and your brother." He said seriously.

Danzo nodded as he pointed at him. "He's already done that, Morino-san. He is one of those men. And not to take any chances, his brother is to be considered one of them. Arrest them both and prepare for an execution. They killed the Hokage and the punishment is death." He ordered. Stunned, everyone stared at the Elder with alarm. The Uchiha brothers just shook their heads as they looked at one another with alarm. They wanted to argue their cases but they couldn't. They knew it was no use.

"Danzo-sama, you have no authority to arrest these two." Asuma said taking his cigarette out of his mouth and looking at him seriously. "The only one who has that authority is the Hokage himself."

Danzo shot him a dirty look as he pointed at the Hokage's body. "Yes! And look there! The Hokage is dead! So therefore, the Elders are in charge now! Without the Hokage alive, the Elder Council are the ones with authority now! Arrest them or do you want to argue with justice?!" He exclaimed.

"Arrest all three of them then." Jiraiya suddenly spoke up, no longer looking cheerful or perverted. He was now being the serious Sanin he was.

Everyone looked at him with surprise though. But was even more surprised when Tsunade was nodding agreement and standing by his side with her arms folded. She looked just as serious as the other Legendary Shinobi was. Her eyes were over on the golden haired Shinobi, Minato as a medic was healing him. "The 3rd Hokage is indeed dead. And without the Hokage, the Elders are in charge." But then she shook her head as she looked around at everyone and then reached into her robes, pulling out a scroll. "However, the 4th Hokage still lives." She announced.

Again, everyone looked surprised. None of them knew what she was talking about.

"Before the death of Saturobi-senpai, Our Hokage-sama was going to announce his retirement during the wedding ceremony of Haruno-Hatake Sakura and Kakashi. He was going to announce that he has chosen someone to replace him after this day. He knew he was going to die. He was so perceptive that he knew it was going to happen. But he did not know it was going to be so soon. So before this day, he gathered me and Jiraiya-kun to his office as witnesses to the new Hokage. Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato is now our Hokage-sama."

All eyes widened with surprise when they heard that. Even Kabuto's eyes grew very wide and his face drained of color. So obviously, that was not apart of his plan to wreck havoc in the Hidden Leaf Village. And all eyes shot to the unconscious Shinobi. Sakura was staring wide eyed at the kindly man who had helped her so much before all of this happened. But there was no one more stunned than Naruto. So obviously, he had not known that his father had just became the new Hokage.

* * *

Almost day passed since the announcement of the new Hokage. All of Konohagakure mourned the death of the 3rd Hokage and Haruno Daisuka. Many had heard of what happened and there was a silent mourning throughout the entire Fire Country. It was only a matter of time before news reached the other Hidden Villages. And that had many Shinobi worried.

The House of Haruno was cast in silence as the funeral ceremony for Daisuka. Several people were in tears as they watched as Suka's body was cremated and his body's dust was placed into an urn. Both Sakura and her mother cried rather hard as they had watched the burning of their most beloved. Beside Sakura, Kakashi held his fiancé's hand and then would hold her as she cried onto his shoulder.

Surprisingly, Minato had made it for the funeral. He looked horrible though as he joined the Haruno clan with his own. The side of his face was rather bruised from the fight with the strange Shinobi and he was wearing bandages around his chest. He looked rather weak but stubborn in not being there. His beautiful red haired wife, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, whom Sakura had met many times before, joined him. She was a brash woman but very beautiful. She liked keeping her hair cut very short in a boyish style. And her eyes were the color of the deepest ocean. Beside them was Naruto and Hinata, both wearing black.

As soon as the cremation was over, Minato silently gave Sakura and Rukia his deepest sympathies before turning to the pink haired Kunoichi that there was going to be a meeting held the next day to consider the Uchiha brothers and Kabuto's sentence for what happened.

And not one to mourn when she should have, Sakura went to join everyone. She knew she should have stayed home with her mother but she really didn't think she had time to. Right now, at that moment, one of her best friends and his brother was sitting in a prison cell awaiting the decision if they were to be executed with Kabuto for the death of a Hokage. She didn't want to have time to mourn right now. She would do that later. Just until she could find out if Sasuke and Itachi really were responsible for the Hokage's murder. She just couldn't believe that they would do this.

So she went to Konohagakure to attend the tribunal for the Uchiha brothers and Kabuto.

Once she got there, she was immediately seen to the council room where the meeting was taking place. Everyone was there; all of her Shinobi friends and the ANBU who had witnessed the death of Saturobi-senpai. Minato was there with his family, though he still didn't look too well after the attempt on his life. But he did look somewhat better than he had before. All of the elders were there too. The elder, Danzo gave Sakura a tight-lipped look of disapproval but he knew he couldn't say anything because she was apart of this.

Sakura just ignored him as she went over to where Kakashi stood and took his hand. She saw some of her friends try to give her a smile but they failed miserably. Kakashi, however, took her hand, gave it a light squeeze before looking forward again. Neither one of them were any happier than anyone else.

They should have been married by now but because of the attacks, their wedding was on hold. Everything had gotten ruined. The wedding kimono that her mother had spent weeks on was rags and now she had to start all over again once the mourning was over. It was a terrible feeling to know that everything they worked so hard was ruined.

"This tribunal has been called to determine the fates of the three criminals responsible for the death of the former Hokage." An Elder announced once everyone was seated. He then pointed at the doors. "Bring the prisoners in."

The doors opened and the three Shinobi were escorted in. There were four ANBU guarding each three. All three, Itachi, Sasuke and Kabuto were bound by Chakra restraints, which were chained to each ANBU. Even their ankles were bound together, but long enough for them to walk. None of them would be able to kick out if they chose to. Itachi, however, was blindfolded due to the fact that he could cast an illusion just by his eyes. So avoiding any deception or any means of escape, they covered his eyes. Heavy Chakra gloves covered Kabuto's hands so that he couldn't create any chakra scalpels.

"Criminal prisoners, Kabuto, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, you are being accused for the murder of the Hokage, Saturobi-senpai, as well as responsible for the murder of well respected Shinobi, Haruno Daisuka." The Jounin, Genma said as he read from a scroll. He, like many others, glanced over at Sakura, who just remained stone faced as she eyed her friends with mild concern. They all knew she was in pain, no matter how well she was trying to hide it. "How do you plead, prisoners?"

"Guilty." Kabuto said casually.

"Not guilty." Said both Uchiha brothers.

All of the room's occupants nodded as they had expected to hear that. They knew that Itachi and Sasuke would plead not guilty. Genma glanced side wards at Minato next. "Very well. Now we will hear the words from our new Hokage, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato. He will determine your fates. May he have mercy on you murderers." He said darkly before stepping back. He didn't look happy that he had to call the Uchiha brothers that but it was apart of what he was suppose to say. Even some of the young Shinobi winced when he called Sasuke that.

All eyes then turned onto Minato, who was looking each three over thoughtfully. He was quiet for a very time as he looked them over and tried to think of what to say. His eyes glanced over to Sakura once and only her before looking back at them. With a sigh, he sat up straighter and put on a look of authority.  
"Due to the situation, the punishment for the murder of Hokage, any Kage, is no doubt death. Therefore, by rights, the prisoners should be put to death." He paused when there was the sound of intake of breath. No one had to look to see who it was, because all of them knew it was Sakura. She had gasped before covering her mouth as she looked at Sasuke and Itachi with fear and concern. She, like many of the other Shinobi whom she had befriended, was extremely worried about the Uchiha brothers. They did not want to see them die. "However," Minato went on, not even looking at Sakura. ", seeing that the Uchiha brothers did Konohagakure a great service in the war with the Sound Ninja, their lives will be spared. Criminal prisoner, Kabuto, however will not be spared. He has become a major threat and he has escaped from prison already. And don't look so smug, Kabuto." The golden haired Hokage said darkly when Kabuto didn't look worried. "Uchiha Madara left you behind. He abandoned you when he could have taken you with him. He's not coming back for you."

As he spoke those words, Kabuto's face slowly resorted from his smirk to his horrified look. He now looked panicked.

With a nod of satisfaction, Minato nodded as he lift his head higher. "He left you to take the blame for the death of the Hokage and to die. So stop with the smug act. You will be executed soon, while being guarded heavily in the Shinobi Prison." He then looked over at Itachi and Sasuke. "As for you two, we are not even sure if you are apart of the so called Akatsuki. I am afraid I will have no choice but to sentence you to perhaps 20 years to life in the Shinobi Prison. I don't want to take any chances if you are apart of them or not. Not until I heal completely. Until you are proven guilty or innocent, you were remain heavily guarded by Class A ANBU for life. Will you accept this fate?" He asked.

Silent for a long moment, Itachi nodded, soon to be followed by Sasuke, who looked very forlorn. "Yes." They both murmured.

"No!" Sakura gasped as she pulled away from Kakashi and moved forward. "Please, Minato-senpai…..Hokage-sama! May I speak?"

Frowning, Danzo pointed at her looking very angry that she would even say a word. He, obviously, didn't approve female Shinobi. "Be silent, woman! You may be Kunoichi, but you have no say in this!" He barked. He was very aware that many of the men shot him a dark look while Sakura ignored him. Kakashi was very tense and was giving the elder a nasty look. He didn't want this man to be talking to her like that.

However, Minato held up a hand, giving Danzo a very serious look for snapping at Sakura like that. Then he nodded to the pink haired Kunoichi. "You may speak, Haruno-chan." He told her gently.

Sakura nodded before taking a deep breath. "Hokage-sama, there is no way that Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun would ever do this. They would never plot the murder of the Hokage. I just know it in my heart that they are innocent. Kabuto-baka," She shot the gray haired rogue a nasty look. " is lying! Please, don't do this to Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun. I beg of you."

With a sigh, Minato shook his head. "Sakura-kun, as much as I don't want it to be so either, but Itachi's history is against him. He has had this kind of violent behavior before. The man that I fought with along with the former Hokage, his name was Uchiha Madara. I was surprised to see him there. I was aware that he was dead." He shook his head. "A long time ago, Madara was Itachi's master. He taught him the ways of Shinobi. He taught him all of his Jutsu and helped him activate his Sharingan eyes. But he also turned him against his father, who was also Madara's nephew. He convinced Itachi to murder his own parents, along with half of the clan. He even tried to get Itachi to kill his own brother, Sasuke." He said motioning to Sasuke.

Alarmed, Sakura looked over at the brothers and saw that both looked rather pained to hear this but the look on Itachi's face told her that it was all true. He turned his head away to avoid Sakura's gaze, while looking guilty.

"Yes." Itachi murmured as if he felt her eyes on him. "It is true. Madara convinced me to kill my entire clan. He told me to kill Sasuke. He said if I let him live, the Village would know what I did and would punish me for it. But I refused to kill him." He lift his head, now stern. "I would not take the life of my closest family member. And for it, the Village found out and I was banished. I would not, or will not endanger the life of Sasuke. Madara was also banished because he was found out for egging me to doing it." He told them all.

Minato slowly nodded before looking very tired. "Yes. So therefore, his history is against him. Until we find out the truth, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke will be confined. Escort them away to the Shinobi Prison." He ordered softly.

Sakura shook her head as she moved forward. She knew she should have argued but she couldn't allow this to happen. She could not let them condemn Itachi and Sasuke for something she knew they didn't do. She refused to let it happen. She felt Kakashi grab her arm to stop her but she pulled away, shaking her head. "But……"

"Haruno-chan, please don't argue with my judgment." Minato said sternly, yet trying to be soft about it. "It is enough that I'm not putting them to death."

However, as Sakura moved too close to the middle of the room where the three accused Shinobi were, Itachi did something rather bold and stupid. He lashed out with his bound hands and hit the closest ANBU, hitting him in the face to knock him backwards. Then he threw his arms over Sakura's head, pulling her close to his chest. Several Shinobi grew tense as they shot to their feet but didn't move any closer in fear that Itachi would cause her harm. Kakashi almost just leapt forward to save her but was stopped by Gai. Even Sasuke had grown tense as if to help Sakura from his brother. Sakura just tried to jerk away from Itachi, rather startled but he was holding her firmly against him. She was just too startled to fight him as she looked wide eyed up at him.

But instead of making any moves to harm her, Itachi dipped his head lower till he was near her ear. "I'll trust you to find them then, Sakura-kun." He whispered softly into her ear. "Just be very careful. This is a dangerous task I'm putting you on. Madara is way too dangerous for you and he will not hesitate to hurting you. But I think you can handle him. If you can outwit Orochimaru, then you can do it to Madara. Just don't do it alone. Start with Sunagakure." He paused to run his bound hands to her thighs and dropped something into her pocket. "With this, some of the Akatsuki will not dare to mess with you. Especially Kisame." He told her then he rose his arms, stepping sharply away from her only to be intercepted roughly by the ANBU guards. He didn't fight them as they tightly grabbed his arms, held Kunai up to his neck, daring him to pull a stunt like that again. Instead, he turned his head towards Sasuke. "Come, little brother. Let them take us to Shinobi Prison. Our fates have been decided. Now it's up to them to find out the truth."

Sasuke stared at his brother with confusion but he slowly nodded. His dark eyes flickered over to the still startled Sakura, giving her a faint smile, which immediately faded as he turned away. "We're counting on you, Sakura-kun." He murmured before letting the ANBU drag him and Kabuto out of the room after his brother.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Minato asked as everyone sat back down.

Blinking, Sakura looked at him before she nodded. She was still rather stunned that Itachi had done that. He had just practically put her in charge of his freedom. He wanted her to find the Akatsuki and seek them out. She felt Kakashi touch her but she ignored him as she looked right at Minato. "Minato-senpai, I really don't think we should do this to them. We should be concentrating on locating the Akatsuki. I saw one of them have a Sand forehead protector. I really suggest that we went to Sunagakure to……" She was saying.

"Are you mad, Kunoichi?!" exclaimed an Elder, not Danzo, though he was baring his teeth at her. "Do you know nothing!? The Sand Village in the Wind Country are not the kind we should……"

Minato, however, held up a hand for silence again. He just looked at Sakura, rather stern at her request. But he wasn't angry with her at all. "Sakura, there is so much for you to learn about the other Hidden Villages. There are five major Shinobi Villages. And all Hidden Villages have a strained relationship as it is. It only just got worst when the 3rd was murdered. He spent many years keeping the peace between each village. The Kages of each village trusted him. Now that the 3rd is dead, the peace will be like a single thread. Very thin and easy to break." He shook his head with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure that was the goal of the Akatsuki though when they had the 3rd killed. Without him, there is no doubt that distrust will begin against the Hidden Leaf Village. They know me, yes. But I'm afraid not even I have respect from them. They are afraid of my power and that will cause quite the problem now that I am Hokage." He announced to everyone.

Sakura still didn't understand though. She wanted to but she just couldn't. "Minato-senpai, I don't understand. Why can't we got to Sunagakure and explain to their Kage about what happened to Saturobi-sama? Wouldn't they try to keep the peace with us if we explained?" She asked. A few of the Elders scoffed at her question.

"I'm afraid not, Sakura-kun. What I'm trying to tell you is," Minato tried to say. "Without Saturobi-sama, the Sand Ninja do not like us, Leaf Ninja. They do not like the fact that our Village is so big and have a great number of Shinobi. We are the biggest Village with Shinobi. Therefore, the other Villages will fear us. The Sand Ninja are not ones who befriend us easily. Without profit, we hold no trust from them. They will not warmly welcome us into their village without the former Hokage." Then he winced as he touched his wound in his chest. "I need rest. So in the mean time, I will think on the problem we are about to face. Like it or not," He paused to look around at everyone. "If we are not able to earn the trust of the other Hidden Villages without Saturobi-senpai, another Shinobi War might break out. I must seek a way to keep the peace from shattering. Tribunal dismissed."

Slowly everyone started to get up to leave. A few eyes flickered over to Sakura as she lowered her head and started to leave. But before she could go anywhere, Minato was at her side, grabbing her shoulder to keep her from moving. She looked up at him, seeing him frowning at her. "Minato-senpai?"

"Sakura-chan, knowing you, you are not to do anything rash. You are not to plan any means to contacting the Sunagakure Village and asking for their help. I know you are friends with the Kunoichi, Temari, but you are not to contact her until I think it is time to let the Kazekage know what has happened." Minato just said. "And don't even think about leaving the village on your own, trying to locate the Akatsuki on your own, or make contact with Temari-chan. You are not to go to the desert at all." He told her.

However, he winked at her before he turned and left with his family.

It didn't hit Sakura that Minato had just given her a mission until she left the Shinobi Building and shoved her hands into her pockets before finding what Itachi had given her. She also found a small scroll in her other pocket, which possessed the seal of the Hokage. That was something she had seen on mission statements. Bright eyed, Sakura looked at what Itachi had given her first and saw that it was his Akatsuki ring. She felt her breath catch into her chest as she looked at it. She fingered it for a minute before biting her lip. It was obvious that this ring meant to protect her from the Akatsuki. She wasn't sure what good it would do to her but she what he wanted her to do.

However, what did Minato want of her?

So she stuffed the ring back into her pocket before pulling out the small mission scroll and opened it to read Minato's message. She frowned at the words she read.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Knowing you, there is no stopping you from doing anything  
__at all. I know you will try and find a way to helping Itachi and  
__Sasuke. So therefore, I will give you this unauthorized mission.  
__This is going to be a Class A mission and very difficult to do.  
__But there is no stopping you, already._

_Your mission objective is, you are to go Sunagakure. Contact  
__Temari and ask her to help you see the Kazekage. If you can,  
__convince him to help you find out about the Akatsuki.  
__The one you fought is indeed from that village, but I don't know enough  
__about him. There may be a chance the Kazekage can tell you __something._

_Sakura, you **must** be careful! _

_What I may say in the Tribunal, which yes I have written this  
__before the meeting, is true about the Sand Village. They do not  
__like us for being so large in numbers. They are poor in economy  
__and their medical skills are rather leveled in the Stone Age, except  
__with a few techniques. Their Kazekage is not a very friendly person.  
__He's rather cool tempered and has no tolerance for intruders in his  
__desert, as he claims it is his. He may try and scare you a little with  
__his temper. But do not be too afraid of him. Hmm. I don't really think  
__I'll have to worry about that part, actually. I actually fear for him  
__because of your brashness. You might just as well scare him. _

Sakura just laughed softly at his words but read on.

_Sakura, I have given you the coordinates to the Wind Country. Leave  
__tonight if possible. I will be distracting Kakashi with an errand. Knowing  
__him, he will try to stop you from going to Sunagakure. He will do  
__everything in his power to keep you from going. Do not go  
__alone though. It will be too dangerous for you to go by yourself.  
__So therefore, I am sending Naruto and possibly a few others with  
__you. They will meet you a mile away to the West of Konohagakure,  
__where the Shinobi Army had made up the Training Camp, when  
__you first met them. You will be in charge, yes, but you must work  
__together to get through this. If you choose not to go, that is up to you.  
__The mission will still be taken place by Naruto and the others. _

_Please, Sakura-chan, be careful. I've already lost my dearest student,  
__Rin, to a mission like this. I do not want to lose you either. _

_Best wishes of luck, _

_Minato_

Sakura re-read the scroll again before looking at the second parchment to see that there was in deed a map drawn out on it. It showed many roads that lead out of Konohagakure but on was drawn out in red ink. She was sure that was the road that Minato wanted her to take. The road lead to the border of the Fire Country and into a drawing of the Wind Country. From what she could see, there would be a lot of distance between the Hidden Villages.

Stone-faced, Sakura lift her head and looked directly a head of her. She knew she had to make her decision now. Was she to take this mission or not? She wanted to help Itachi and Sasuke so bad. She felt like she owed it to them for their help when she helped defeat Orochimaru.

And silently, she made up her mind.

She was going to go to Sunagakure to begin her search for the Akatsuki. She knew that the Uchiha Brothers were depending their lives on her to find out the truth, to find the true murderers of the 3rd Hokage. She knew that if she did tell Kakashi about this mission, he would definitely try to stop her. She loved him so much but she could not tell him about this. It was up to her to find the Akatsuki. Because without Itachi's Akatsuki ring, she knew that Naruto and whoever was with him on this would be doomed. So she would do this. Her heart was telling her to do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**True to your Heart-Naruto Fanfiction  
Sequel to Heart of Honor  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and a few adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Late that night, Sakura had left the Haruno Residence, packing a bag for her long journey. She had tried to consider on what to take with her to Sunagakure. She didn't know much about it at all. She knew it was in the middle of the desert, so obviously it was going to be very hot. So she packed summer clothes. For her long pink hair, she decided to leave it along, other than pull it up into a tight bun behind her head. She chose to wear her red Shinobi outfit; a red short skirt with tight black shorts underneath them and black tank top with her red sleeveless vest. She wore her forehead protector as if it was a headband. Her father's old Kunai pouch was strapped to her right leg while her hip pouch hung loosely around her waist.

Before she left, she kissed her mother's tear streaked face while she slept before leaving a note on the bedside table, stating that she was on a special mission for the Hokage. She didn't want to give her the details though, just in case Kakashi came looking for her.

Once she was ready, Sakura once again, like she had done two years ago, left her home to protect her Country.

It took her nearly an hour and a half to reach the edge of the Forest of Death, where two years ago she had joined the Shinobi Army, pretending to be her father's son. She ran along the trees, looking for the old clearing. And when she reached it, she felt a wave of peace roll over her. She was back in the one place that she became a man in. She had so many memories there. Some not so great and some were the best memories she ever had. It was in this clearing that she was taunted by the men and fought many of them. It was here where she first met Uchiha Sasuke.

Tears filled her eyes as she stepped into the clearing, remembering her past memories in the army. She remembered how Sasuke picked on her because of her pink hair, as did everyone else. It hurt to think that he might end up living in a prison for the rest of his life. She knew she had to help him or die trying.

"Well, looks like you made it after all." Came the familiar voice of Neji.

Smirking while wiping her tears away, Sakura turned to look towards the tree line to see Hyuga Neji step out from the shadows, followed by all of her friends.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.

Aburame Shino.

Maito Rock Lee.

Nara Shikamaru.

Akimichi Choji.

Root Sai.

However, there were four others that Sakura had not counted on seeing. She blinked in surprise when she saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Mitarashi Anko step out of the trees. All three, Ino, Tenten and Anko were grinning as they looked at the astonished pink haired Kunoichi, while Hinata was blushing as always.

"Ino? Tenten? Hinata? Anko?!" Sakura gasped as she looked directly at them, then noticed their new forehead protectors glinting in the moon light. "What are you guys doing here?!"

The four Kunoichi just smiled at her as they moved forward with the men. Ino just folded her arms, giving Sakura a smug look. "What, did you really think we were going to let you and the guys have all of the fun, billboard brow?" She asked, slyly. Sakura glared at the blonde for the familiar nickname. But before she could retort, Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Tenten and Ino caught Neji and Choji reading their mission scrolls from Minato-sama and they demanded that they took them with or they would blurt out the entire thing to the village. Hinata, well, she said that Naruto blurted it out to her."

Blushing, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Anko just placed her hand onto her waist, while shifting her weight. She was smirking rather smugly as she eyed the pink haired Kunoichi. "The Hokage wants me to go with you to make sure you lot finds the way all right. I have some experience in the Wind Country and I know my way around there. I know about the Sand Ninja too. I've seen them in action and I can tell you, this mission ain't going to be easy for you, brats. They are mean!" She warned them, now not smiling and pointing at them. "The Sand Shinobi are the most cruel lot. They are like their sand, I guess. Very rough, harsh, and they love touching."

That made all of them frown when she said that. Sakura, the Shinobi and the three girls looked at her with confusion. They weren't sure what she meant by that.

Anko just shook her head as she gave them all a dull look. "I mean, they have this lack of respect for personal boundaries. They like to get a little close to visitors and their own people. Sometimes they like to touch people's skins, as if testing how course their skin. That's kind of how they judge whether someone is a fighter, worker or whatever. If your skin is soft, they'll know you're a little pampered." She said, though her eyes were on the girls. She received very dark looks from each of them for that.

Sakura just held up her scroll. "Yeah? Well, I'm in charge. You're aware of that, right?" She asked, challenging Anko.

Smirking, Anko just eyed her as if she was a predator waiting to pounce on a prey. That made Sakura feel very uneasy as she was being looked at like that. "Yeah, I know that, Haruno. But, you best remember, I'm the toughest bitch here. I know how to survive in the desert. You might call the shots, but when it comes to survival, I'm calling the shots. You do what I say when I say it. If you've got a problem, take it up with Minato-san. But if you do that, the mission's over before it even got started. And then you can say goodbye forever to Sasuke and Itachi." With that said, she turned away and scanned the area.

Glaring at her back, Sakura sighed before turning to face the others. She gave them all faint smiles of gratitude that they were there. "Thanks, guys, for coming. I guess you wanted to do this too, huh?"

Everyone nodded as they looked at her. Naruto was grinning as he folded his arms. "Sasuke's our friend too, Sakura-chan. There's no way in hell we're gonna let him live forever in a prison!" He said before resting his arm around a blushing Hinata. Kiba nodded as he rested his own arm around Akamaru. "We're in this together, Zaku." he said with a grin while he used Sakura's old cover-up name. "Sasuke's one of us. We all know that he did not choose to betray and kill the Hokage. I don't know about Itachi but Sasuke is not a killer like that Madara guy." He told her.

One by one, the other Shinobi and the three Kunoichi nodded in agreement. Ino just flipped her long bangs out of her eyes while smirking at Sakura. "Come on, forehead. We've got a couple of Uchihas to save. What's the plan?" She asked.

Smiling with determination, Sakura held up the scroll from Minato. "As you guys know, we're going to Sunagakure to talk to Temari into getting us an audience with the Kazekage. Hopefully, he will talk to us about the guy I fought at MY wedding." She gritted her teeth angrily. "I am going to find these Akatsuki freaks and teach them a lesson for ruining my wedding and killing the Hokage, and my father." She said heatedly. Everyone just smiled with a nod.

Shikamaru just winced when he heard the bit about talking to the Kazekage. "Oh, geez. Didn't think I'd have to see him so soon. How troublesome." He groaned.

Everyone glanced at him with a frown. Even Anko turned back, raising an eyebrow. Sakura just tilted her head to the side as she stared at Shikamaru with the others. "Shika-san, what's wrong? What do you mean by that?" she asked, in favor of everyone.

Shikamaru just made a face but then shook his head. "Oh don't worry. You'll find out soon enough when we get there." He said dryly. "Let's just say….Temari's youngest brother doesn't like me at all. He's not amused that his sister is getting married to some Leaf Shinobi." He said moodily. No one decided to question him about it. They figured that it was his business to worry about. Especially if he was going to get married to Temari. But still, the thought bothered Sakura. What did Temari's brother have anything to do with the Kazekage?

* * *

The group of Shinobi walked all night, following the map that Minato drew out for them, and Anko's sense of direction. They traveled down the road until they were several miles away from Konohagakure. They decided to rest for the remaining hours of the night, sleeping on night mats. That night before falling asleep, Sakura looked to the full moon, with a guilty feeling in her heart. She had wished she said something to Kakashi before she had left. She knew when he found out about this, he was not going to be happy at all. She just hoped that he wouldn't hate her for not saying a word to him before leaving. She knew he was going to be furious. But, this was something she needed to do.

Early the next morning, just as the sun hit the group of Shinobi, they woke up, ate breakfast and moved on. The other Kunoichi, minus Anko, were exhausted though. They were not like Sakura, able to travel late in the evening and then waking up way early in the morning. But Sakura insisted that soon they would get used to it. With Anko and Sakura in the lead, Neji and Hinata were practically the scouts, using their Bakyugan eye to keep a look out for any invaders or threats. Both Shino and Kiba used their summons; bugs and Akamaru, to help the pair of relatives. Now and then, Sai would move ahead of everyone and take a look around before returning to the others and telling them it was all clear. So far, it was smooth traveling for them.

For a few days it was all the same. There were so many high trees that it was impossible to tell if they were getting anywhere or going in circles. Anko, Kiba, Shino and the Hyuuga relatives insisted that it was the right though.

But finally, after a few days of traveling, the limit of trees began to shorten and they began to hit large fields and rocky terrain. They traveled through hills of yellow grass and weed before they began to see desert plant life. It was then Anko announced they hit the border between Fire and Wind Country.

"Beyond here, you're going to want to use your face cloths to protect your faces from the sandy winds." Anko explained as they made a rest stop on the border line. "At night, cover yourselves with blankets. It gets kind of chilly. It's cold at night and bloody hot during the day. There is some suntan lotion in this bag. Make sure you put it on immediately before going any further. You don't, you're going to be sorry by the end of the day. You WILL burn. There is no shade out here so you're out of luck until night time."

Everyone frowned as they began to apply the suntan lotion when she tossed them the bottle out of the first aid kit. By the way Anko was talking, it was like she wasn't going any further with them. "Anko, aren't you coming with us all the way?" Tenten asked, tilting her head to the side.

Anko scoffed while raising her eyebrow at them. "Hell. No. I am not stupid enough to go wandering this freaking desert. Like I want the Kazekage coming up behind me to shove sand up my ass." She shook her head when the young Shinobi opened their mouths to ask. "Don't even. You're better of not knowing, though you're going to find out anyway. Especially if you're really going to Sunagakure. Let's just say that once you step one foot out on the sand dunes, the Kazekage is going to know you're here. He might just pop up out of one of those sand dunes to scare the hell out of you. But there's a good chance he won't be paying attention until you reach the Oasis. The Oasis is the half point on the road. It's about three days away from here, and there's no water for miles. So conserve your water as much as you can. Drink as much as you need to. You will get hot, you will get dehydrated but if you stay on this road, you will be okay. Just keep traveling to the west if you lose the road. And be warned. The sandstorms out here are a bitch. You see a huge wall of sand and wind coming towards you, cover your asses up immediately. If you don't, the sandstorm will rip your skin off your bones. I mean it. The wind in a storm goes about as fast as 50 miles. Maybe up to 70. And with the sand in the air, it will cut into you."

Just by listening to her, everyone began to get nervous. They didn't think they were ready to face these trials what she was telling them about. They sounded very vicious. But they knew if they didn't go on now, they would be condemning Itachi and Sasuke to a life in prison. So they had to go on.

"Thank you, Anko." Sakura said softly as she applied the lotion to her arms and legs. Then she put some on her face and neck. "We owe you a lot. I don't know what we do if you hadn't come with us this far."

Anko just shifted her weight and shook her head. She sighed deeply while staring right into Sakura's eyes. "Just make sure you get this mission done and over with and save Itachi's butt. If you don't, I will severely hurt you." She warned her. Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously. "Hmm? Itachi's a friend, yes. But why….." She stopped talking when Anko rose an eyebrow, as if trying to hint something.

"?!" All of them stepped back in alarm.

"Huh?! You're in love with Itachi?!" Ino gasped, looking at her with wide eyes. "But I thought you had something for Gai-sensei!"

A few eyes glanced over at Rock Lee, who only shrugged and shook his head. Anko just rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Oh, I do have a thing for him. He's an interesting person to get into a fight with. But it's Itachi's ass that I like. He has such a nice ass to look at." She said grinning now. Everyone made a face to hear her talking like that about Itachi.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "In other words, there's a love triangle going on between you three." He remarked.

Anko just grinned mischeviously at him before turning away. "Just get to Suna and find out about the Akatsuki and get back here in one piece. If you don't, I'll hunt each and every one of you down and beat you up." She warned before she started walking away. Everyone just stood there and watched as she went.

As soon as Anko left, the Shinobi and Kunoichi began their journey into the desert. No one spoke as they traveled the dusty road. None of them could think of anything to say. Even Naruto and he was the talker in the entire group. They were too busy keeping an open eye out and around them. They hadn't liked the idea of what Anko said about the Kazekage might pop out of no where.

As they walked, Sakura was practially leading the way with help from Shikamaru. They made it a few miles before dusk approached and that was when they found out that Anko hadn't been kidding about windstorms. The storm had come up out of nowhere. It was like they had just hit a wall of some sort. One minute it was nice and calm, yet hot. The next minute, it was sizzling hot with a powerful wind that nearly blew everyone over. All of the girls shrieked as they nearly hit the ground because of the wind. The guys just closed their eyes and tried to cover their faces with their arms. After trying to walk in the windstorm, they decided to make camp. All of them slept rather close to one another with a large tarp over them to keep the sand from hitting them.

The storm didn't die down though, even during the next day. So they had no choice but to cover their selves up very well and try to walk through it. It wasn't easy at all. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't even use their nose during the windstorm and it was hard for all of them to see. Not even the Hyuuga prodigies could use their Bakyugan eye to see through the storm. Every time they tried, they would get sand in their eyes. So they ended up walking blindly, hoping they were going the right way. The storm died down by mid afternoon though. And by that time, it was so hot that all of them were coated in sweat and sand. Ino was complaining about how this wasn't helping her look at all. And not wanting to get into an argument with her, Sakura completely ignored her. Eventually, the girls stripped down to their tank tops and shorts while the men had to take off their shirts. Still it didn't help at all. Eventually everyone began to get a heavy duty sun tan and it wasn't really a pleasant feeling.

For nearly three days they wandered towards the West like Anko had told them. It wasn't easy because they were following the sun. But they were trying their hardest. On the third day, the Shinobi ran out of water and were nearly dying of thirst. Everyone was in a rather foul mood and eventually came the snapping at each other.

A real nasty fight nearly broke out between Naruto and Kiba when they started complaining about who was hotter than the other was. They began to bicker and argue until they nearly started swinging at each other.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped as she shoved herself between them. Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Shino all grabbed one of the onry Shinobi and held them back from one another while she stood in between them, glaring at them both. "Kiba! Naruto! Knock it off! We're all hot and tired! And it's not helping that you're at each other's throats!" Slowly, both stopped trying to lunge at one another but continued to glare at each other. Sakura just shook her head as she kept her hands aimed at their chests to keep each other from killing one another. "Guys, just take a breather, all right? With you guys fighting like this, it's not getting us anywhere. Remember Sasuke and Itachi. They need our help. We have to get through this okay." She told them, calmly. After a minute, Naruto and Kiba nodded before murmuring their apologies. They sat down to rest for a minute before they decided to go on.

By the end of the day, everyone was in a dark mood from being so hot and tired. Sakura remained standing with Neji and Shikamaru next to her, studying the map. She just shook her head as she took a look around with a worried look on her face. She knew they were lost.

According to the map, they should have been at the Oasis by now. She knew that the others needed to cool off soon or there might a lot more trouble than that had started with Naruto and Kiba. Ino was now getting a little huffy and had had a small argument with Choji, whom was her husband, after all. Things were not going very well for this journey at all.

As soon as the sun went down, things seemed to settle down a little. It got a little cool for them which helped some of the tempers. A gentle breeze was now blowing around them, cooling of their skin. They kept walking though through the darkness. It wasn't exactly too easy for them to see though. There was no moon that night, only the dark sky with diamond like stars twinkling down at them. It was so dark that even Kiba and Akamaru couldn't see.

However, as they continued to walk, Shino suddenly grew very still and held up a hand for everyone to stop. "Wait." He said just in case they didn't see him. Everyone looked at him with a frown before realizing that he was looking towards the ground. Frowning even more, they looked down. They couldn't see very well, but for some reason, the ground seemed to be moving.

"What is that?" Ino asked, now very nervous.

Neji shook his head before activating his Bakyugan eye to see if he could see what it was. And when he did see them, he grew very still with alarm. "Don't anyone move. You're better off not knowing what it is. But if you move, they might bite." He warned. That did not help at all. The women just grew very tense before Ino almost shrieked when something very hairy touched her leg. However, Neji threw a hand over her mouth to keep her from doing it.

"Neji," Sakura nearly whispered, though there was a huge lump in her throat. "What in the heck is it?"

Neji slowly shook her head as he had to carefully push Ino into her husband's arms, who tried to keep her quiet. Shino, however, held up a hand as if to reach out to what it was that was on the ground. "Careful. Don't scream but it's a bunch of giant spiders. They are huge. There are at least six of them." He told them in a soft voice.

That really did not help. All four Kunoichi made a sound as if they were going to start screaming. Sakura, like the other three, did not like spiders at all. They entirely creeped her out. She hated all of those hairy legs and all of those eyes that stared at her. She shuddered and almost squealed when a very long hairy leg touched hers. It felt like one of the spiders was going to start climbing up her leg. By the feeling of it, it was HUGE! The hairy leg resting on her knee felt like he was nearly a foot long. "Oh….kami…." She muttered, swallowing her shriek down. "Sh-Shino, ca-can…..can you talk to them?" She whimpered.

"I'll try. I've never spoke to spiders before." Shino said quietly before he carefully bent down to one knee in front of the huge spider that was right before him. The spider scuffled side wards as if it sensed him looking at it. It rose its front a little as if to look right back at him. Taking a deep breath, Shino stared right into the spider's many eyes and held up a hand. "Hello." He murmured. "Do you mind telling your friend over there to remove his leg from my friend's? I'm afraid she's not too impressed with him touching her leg."

There was a long pause before the spider turned slightly making a clicking sound. The sound made all of the Shinobi flinch but they didn't move. The giant spider resting his leg against Sakura's knee slowly stepped back and lowered his leg to the sandy ground.

Sakura felt a huge breath of relief pass right through her lips. "Thanks, Sh-Shino." She told him. She winced as she thought she was sounding rather like Hinata. "What ki-kind of sp-spiders are these? Are they dangerous?"

Shino only nodded once before turning his hidden eyes back to the giant spider. He tilted his head before whispering the question to the spider. The spider made a clicking sound as it looked right back at him. He only nodded. "This one says they are Camel Spiders. They're not dangerous to humans but they do bite. So try not to step on any one of them. Just don't move. They're standing all around us." He paused now whispering to the spiders before shaking his head. "Their language isn't too clear to me but they're trying to speak to us. That's why they came up to us. Apparently we're getting too close to stepping on their nests."

"Oh…" Sakura muttered before wincing. She knew that she wouldn't be happy if she was a spider and someone stepped on her nest. That is if she was a spider. "Sorry then. We didn't see it. It's too dark and we can't see. Can you tell them that, Shino?"

Shino just nodded and whispered the words to the giant spider before them. All of the spiders moved now, looking at them. They were all quiet for a minute before the large Camel Spider clicked back to Shino. He slowly nodded before carefully standing up and looking at the others. "They said to solve the problem, they'll help us move around their nests. You're not going to like how they help us though."

Everyone glanced at one another before shaking their heads. "Exactly, how do they intend to help us?" Tenten asked, her voice a little shaky but as much as Sakura's had been.

"Well…." Shino paused. "They said they can put a thread of webbing around our wrists and escort us around the nests, as if they were blind eye seeing dogs. But that would mean letting them touch you." He explained.

Immediately, all four Kunoichi made a sound of protest. Even the men didn't like the sound of that. They all made faces in the dark before looking nervously down at the dark ground where they now could see the dark silhouettes of the spiders. From what they could see, the Camel Spiders were in deed very big. The largest one was right in front of Shino and it stood nearly three feet tall with eight, two feet long hairy legs. The others were slightly smaller. Still, they were big. Sakura swallowed hard before nodding. "All right. If it helps, we'll let them tie webbing around our wrists."

"Says you! I don't want those things touching me!" Ino squealed in disgust.

That didn't seem to be a very good idea. The largest spider might not have understood what she said but it recognized an insult when it heard one. It hissed and bared huge fangs. Ino squeaked as she backed away but didn't get too far for Choji was right behind her. Shino put himself in between her and the Camel Spider. "Don't listen to her. She's just a little nervous." He murmured to it. "Where we come from, we're not used to see such magnificent spiders as you."

Ino almost scoffed at his words but Choji covered her mouth and turned her around to face him, whispering comfort to her. So she didn't say anything else. Sakura just shook her head at Ino. "Ino, if we don't let them help us, we might step on their nests. And if we do that, there's no doubt they'll attack us. I don't like it either but we have to let them do it." She told her.

Slowly everyone took a deep breath and nodded. Even Ino. She looked rather skittish but she knew it was better this way. "All right." She muttered.

Sakura then nodded to Shino. "Tell them that we agree." She told him, trying not to shudder herself. She didn't like the idea of these things touching her but she knew it was best. Shino just nodded before bending back down to the large Camel Spider, giving him a nod and a silent word of agreement. The camel spider clicked several times before turning around. The other camel spiders did the same, backing up to each of them. "Okay, they said just bend down and they'll wrap their webbing around your wrists. Try not to flinch when they touch you. They're webbing is really thick and strong though. They'll have to come back for some of us." He explained.

Swallowing hard, Sakura lowered herself to her knee and held out a hand towards one of the Camel spiders. She was trembling from head to toe about doing this. She hated spiders but here she was letting one of them touch her.

However, the spider before her seemed to sense her fear because it stepped back from her, as if startled before taking a step forward and gently rubbed one of its legs against her skin. It surprised Sakura on how gentle it was trying to be, though the prickly hair on its legs bothered her but still, it was trying to make an effort to letting her know it wasn't going to hurt her. The pink haired Kunoichi tilted her head curiously before her face softened. The spider might have been really ugly but it seemed to be very kind. So she reached out and laid her hand on one of its legs.

"Oh, wow. Sakura, you really like spiders then, huh?" Tenten asked brightly when she saw what she was doing.

Sakura shook her head as she rubbed the spider's hairy leg. "No, not really. But….it seems really gentle. I think all of them are like that." She told all of them. Just to test out her theory, Tenten now reached out to one of the spiders and it met her challenge. It reached up with a leg and placed the end of its foot against her palm. Now, everyone smiled as they saw how truly gentle these giant spiders were.

Shino smiled faintly when he heard the large one clicking at him. "They said they're impressed. Usually people just run away from them when they offer help." He told them. That got a nervous laugh from both men and women.

Smiling and more relaxed, the Shinobi let the spiders wrap their webbing around their wrists, which felt really weird to them. The web threading was rather sticky, yet dry at the same time and it was really strong. For when the spiders started leading them around the spider nests, the Shinobi had no choice but to follow. Kiba had tried testing to see who strong these spiders and their webbing were and realized they were a lot stronger than they thought. He was pulled instantly after the spider. It had realized that he was testing it so it kept going without hesitating and seemed to find it amusing to dragging him instead. Everyone just laughed as they watched the camel spider start running, making him run after it until he tripped on the sand and was dragged after it before it decided to stop and let him stand up again. Not more than ten minutes later, they were allowed to leave. But not before Sakura asked Shino to ask the spiders if they knew where the Oasis was.

"He says it's not far at all. They're nests are actually very near it. In fact, it's right over the dune." Shino relayed the largest spider's message. "He said if we want, he'll take us right over there."

Sakura and the others smiled before they all nodded in agreement. They thought that was awfully nice of the spider. "Tell him that would be great." The pink haired Kunoichi told the Bug summoner. Shino nodded and translated her message to the spider. The spider turned to the others, clicking at them before he turned waving a leg at them as if to tell them to follow. The young men and women nodded as they began to follow it. They walked for almost 15 minutes before they heard the gentle splashes of water. They had reached the Oasis.

Sighing with relief, everyone walked down to the water to satisfy their thirst. Sakura and Shino stood together looking down at the giant spider with a look of gratitude on their faces. "Thank you so much." The pink haired Kunoichi told the spider. And Shino relayed the message to the spider.

The camel spider clicked before carefully reaching up and patting Sakura's leg with its own before turning to leave. It paused though before clicking back to Shino, who immediately frowned on what it said. He nodded though before looking at Sakura as the spider took off into the desert. "He said we better be careful. There's something very dangerous near by. Some kind of…..sand demon of some sort. It's something that even the camel spiders avoid." He told her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. "A sand demon? I've never heard of a sand demon. What kind of sand demon is it?"

Shino shook his head as he looked after the spider. "Too late to ask him. He's gone now. But he said that it's been trailing us. Watching us for a while now. He told me that it doesn't to tend to attack us, but is just merely watching us as we speak." He explained. Sakura grew tense as she looked around before hurrying down to the water where the others were drinking from the cool water and then filled up their canteens of water. She figured it was better to let the others know about the so called demon. "Guys, that spider told Shino to warn us about something." She said as she approached them with Shino right behind her. The others just glanced at her before going back to filling their canteens.

"What, that there's some demon tailing us?" Kiba asked, snorting. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I heard you guys up there. Now, I'll admit I smell something near by, but there is no such thing as demons. How stupid do you think we are, Sakura?"

"Very stupid, in deed." came a very cool and collected voice.

All of the Shinobi tensed before they quickly stood, grabbing at their kunai. They had not been expecting to hear anyone speak nor had they known that there as something right there with them. It sounded like whoever it was all around them. But before any one of them could grab their weapons, a sudden sand storm leapt up right there around their ankles and began to swirl around them.

"Watch it!" Neji bellowed as they immediately snapped into a fighting stance.

However, as they all tried to move out of the sandstorm, sandy figures began to appear right before them. The figures were too disorientated to recognize but it was some kind of man. Immediately, they all began to charge at the sandy figures. Sakura balled up her fists with everyone else and began swinging at the attacking sandy figures. However, as her fist struck the sandy figure before, it exploded into sand, shocking her and the others as they fought back against the attacking sandy figures. "What?! Sand clones?!" She gasped before she quickly leapt back as sand came flying at her. She began to dodge the sand as best as she could. The others were trying to do the same. But the other Kunoichi weren't as fast as Sakura and the men were. They were immediately encased by sand, holding them down.

"Choji! Help!" Ino shrieked before she vanished within the sand.

Choji ran over to where she had been now swinging at the sand prison that was holding her. He only grunted angrily when the sand blocked his every fist. "Ino!" He growled before trying again. But he was batted away like a ball by the sand, soon to be trapped just like she and the other Kunoichi were.

One by one, the Shinobi were pinned down by the sand until it was just Sakura and Rock Lee left, who were back to back, with fists clenched. They could hear the others yelling out to them but they couldn't pay too much attention to them. They needed to concentrate on the unknown force that was attacking them. "Lee! Take off your weights! We're going to need your speed for this!" Sakura yelled as she eyed the swirling sand around them.

Rock Lee nodded as he immediately began peeling off his leg warmers. But before he could move any quicker to start fighting, sand shot forward and trapped him in a sandy sphere too.

Sakura quickly leapt out of the way, trying to get away from the sand as fast as she could. It wasn't easy because the very sand under her feet began to grab at her ankles now. She gritted her teeth as she yanked her feet free and leapt into the air to avoid being captured. She jumped rather high and took that extra few moments to look around before noticing someone standing off to the side on the bank side of the Oasis. She couldn't see him too clearly but it was obvious it was he who was causing the sand to attack them.

He was rather tall, taller than her with shaggy dark hair falling around his surprisingly pale skin. She couldn't see his face too well because of the darkness but she was pretty sure she could see dark circles around his eyes.

Gritting her teeth, she dropped down to the ground and charged at the strange Shinobi, while dodging sand flying at her. She had to barrel roll through a patch of sand before getting to her feet and running up the bank towards him. She was now close enough to see a pool of teal staring coldly at her through the black circles. They were, surprisingly, very pretty eyes, thought Sakura as she charged.

Taking a quick view of him, she found that he was wearing black clothing with a large, strange gourd on his back. His arms were folded over his chest as if he wasn't going to fight her. Instead, sand swarmed towards her from the gourd, proving to her that he was responsible for the sand attacks.

Glaring at this strange Shinobi, Sakura threw back a fist, while calling her chakra to it, preparing for one of her strong fist punches before throwing it forward. She saw the sand immediately forming right between her and the Shinobi to shielded her from him but she wasn't going to worry too much about it. Instead, she punched the sand shield, which was inches away from the Shinobi, before it exploded in many directions because of how much strength she put into her punch.

Now, the Shinobi looked surprised.

She saw his teal eyes grow a little wider and his mouth opened a little before he quickly leapt backwards when she swung her other fist at him. He was obviously not used to having to move when someone attacked him because he looked even more surprised, yet annoyed at the same time as she kept moving at him. Sakura just kept charging forward with her fists flying at the Shinobi, while he dodged them or used sand to block them. She swore she was going to defeat this guy and help her friends out of this mess.

However, the Shinobi waved his hand and sand shot from the ground all around her. He didn't seem too amused that she was able to dodge his sand attacks. And wasn't even happy when she quickly spun around a wall of sand flying at her, lunging at him. He frowned seriously as he tried to wave a hand, calling forth sand to catch her but she was on him before he had the chance. They collided with one another and hard. Both Shinobi went crashing and rolling in the sand while also grappling for the kunai in Sakura's hand.

He, however, won.

Roughly, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and called for sand to swirl around her kicking legs, binding them tightly together. Sand snaked around her body, pinning her down to the ground while he held tightly on her wrist that held the kunai, now trying to snatch it away. Sakura hissed angrily at him but found that he was much stronger than she was. He had her trapped before she could fight anymore. Unable to move, she had no choice but to stop fighting. For the more she kept trying to fight the sand and him, the more her strength gave out.

"Let go of me!" Sakura demanded breathlessly.

The Shinobi completely ignored her as he pried her father's kunai out of her hand, while keeping his other hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. She was starting to lose circulation in it now. However, he was breathing as if he was out of breath now. Keeping a tight hold on her wrist, while his sand was doing the rest, he glared into her emerald colored eyes, ignoring the yells of rage from the other Shinobi when they saw that he had overpowered their pink haired friend. Naruto was cussing up a storm, which would have made someone's ears bleed by his choice of words.

"Congradulations, Kunoichi." The Shinobi said, huffing a little. "You've managed to knock the air out of me." His voice was rather deep, yet cold, something that suited him rather well. It somewhat reminded her of Itachi's, in a way.

After the sand wrapped around her wrists and ankles, the Shinobi stood up, brushing sand off of his clothes before he motioned the sand forward, which brought Sakura to a standing position and the others closer. He took the time to look each one over, his arms folded across his chest again before he looked back into Sakura's glaring eyes. "You're not afraid of me." He said, sounding only a little surprised but annoyed.

"A true Shinobi never fears death but looks him in the eye with defiance." Sakura said boldly.

Somewhat amused, the red haired Shinobi's pale lips curved upward a little before he looked them all over again, noticing their forehead protectors now. His amused smirk was gone once again and he looked at them rather seriously. He ignored the fact that all of them were now trying to pull their arms and legs free but they were locked in a vice grip of sand. "Leaf Shinobi," He spoke darkly. ", trespassing on my desert. Not a good sign for you. And I'm sure you don't have permission to be here. So you must be invaders."

Sakura shook her head as she continued to glare at this Shinobi. She wasn't the only one. The others were also giving him a dangerous look though the Kunoichi looked more worried than annoyed. "No, we're not invaders. We've come to the Wind Country to find a Kunoichi named Temari. She lives in Sunagakure. We're here on a special mission from the Hokage of Konohagakure." She said still glaring at him. "If you don't let us go, you'll probably face the wraith of the Kazekage, here. He's expecting us!"

It was a lie but it was better than being attacked by this guy. He was obviously some kind of Sand Shinobi, due to his techniques.

A dry smirk appeared on the Shinobi's face and his eyes narrowed at her. He seemed to be amused about something but he wasn't going to tell them what it was. "Is he now?" He then shook his head as he lowered his head a little, still looking directly into the pink haired Kunoichi's eyes. "Well then, let's go see Temari to see if that's true." He said dryly before raising a hand, forming a sign with one hand.

A powerful whirlwind of sand immediately picked up around them, blinding the Leaf Ninja and forcing them to have to close their eyes to avoid getting sand in them. They all knew that they were in a world full of trouble.

**A/N: ****Can anyone guess who the strange Shinobi is? He, he, he, as if you didn't know anyway. **

**Okay, I know I exaggerated about the camel spiders a little, maybe a lot. They are real spiders that live in the desert and they are HUGE!! They might not be as big as I made them out to be but I wanted them to be a little spooky so forgive me if you didn't like that idea. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter. There's more on the way, of course. Review, gently, please. **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**True to your Heart-Naruto Fanfiction  
****Sequel to Heart of Honor  
****Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and a few adult themes**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

One moment, she had been in the middle of a desert, and the next, Sakura was being dumped to the hard floor. She gasped as she landed hard on her side, hitting her elbow rather hard on the stone floor. She winced as she tried to push herself to her feet again, only to have sand wrap around her arms and legs again and she fell to her side again, wincing as she nearly hit her head on the ground. Fortunately, a patch of sand stopped her head from hitting the stone. She blinked a few times before looking around. It scared her to find that she was in a darkened room, lightened only by a fire in a fireplace. The room, however, was no doubt someone's private quarters though. There was a very comfortable bed off to the side near a large balcony over looking something. On the ground near her, there was woven carpets lain out all around her, which made her a little peeved that she hadn't landed on one of them instead.

And then she spotted him standing over her.

The red haired Shinobi was still standing as he had been before she was swept up by the sudden sandstorm but what worried her the most was how they were the only ones in the room. It was just her and the stranger. Where were Naruto and the others?! She thought. This wasn't looking very good. She felt her heart nearly stop when she realized how alone she was with this guy.

Alone. In a dark room. With a strange man she had just been fighting with. And she couldn't fight back if he attacked her again. Not good at all!!

But instead of looking at her, the red haired Shinobi opened his eyes and walked straight over to the bed where a golden braid of thread was hanging from a small hole in the ceiling. He just grabbed it and pulled down, which was followed by a dull ring of a bell before he swirled around and headed straight back towards her. Sakura cringed away as he approached her and tried to jerk back when he bent down next to her, looking into her eyes with his strangely pretty teal eyes. "What are you doing?! Where am I?! What have you done with my companions?!" She demanded, but her voice was laced with fear.

The Shinobi just eyed her dryly before choosing to ignore her as he tilted his head to the side, as if looking at something on her arm. He frowned before reached over and touching her elbow where she had hit the ground. There was a dull sting there making Sakura hiss in pain before she tilted her head far to see what it was. Her elbow was now bleeding. And with him touching her arm, his hand felt rather hot, yet it was leaving a tingling sensation in her skin. She almost got goosebumps with him touching her. And after breathing heavily through her nose, she got a very strange whiff of him.

Truth be told, he smelled kind of pleasant. He had an exotic spicy smell about him and there was a dry leathery smell about him, too. But there was another smell on him that bothered Sakura. The irony smell coming off of him. The smell of blood.

'Blood?!' Sakura thought with alarm as she looked up at him with wide eyes. 'He smells like blood! I didn't cut him open! I don't see any blood! He must be some kind of killer then!' She tried to pull away from the Shinobi but he kept a firm grip on her arm, now looking at her with annoyance. "Don't touch me! Get away!" She demanded. Again, he ignored her as he looked at the cut on her elbow before a trail of sand came out of his gourd and swirled around her arm, almost licking at the cut. She winced when the rough sand touched it but she paid no attention to it. She just wanted him to get away from her.

"Whoa!" Someone exclaimed as soon as the door opened. "Where did the hot chick come from? Don't tell me you've gone and picked up another toy to play with."

Now Sakura was the one who was annoyed. Her head jerked around to see who had just entered and to glare at him for even calling her a chick or a toy. Her eyes fell onto a young man just a little older than her by a year or two. He was rather taller than her, and maybe taller than her abductor. He was wearing a black outfit with a hood over his head and there was purple paint on his face, making up lines around his eyes and down his nose and chin. He was eyeing her with a grin though; definitely a perverted look. She really wanted to kick this guy in the face now.

"Kankuro," The red head spoke coolly before standing up and folding his arms. "Find Temari right now and bring her here. There's also a batch of prisoners in the prison cells that I've just brought from the Southern desert. They are Shinobi so double the guards immediately. We do not want any enemy ninja breaking out."

The hooded shinobi frowned at the red head but nodded as he stepped back out the way he just came. "Okay." He then grinned as he glanced down at Sakura again, in his perverted manner. "Don't do anything that I would do, little brother. At least not until I get back." He really had to scurry out of the room when the red head scowled and sent sand flying after him in a threatening manner. Sakura, however, felt bile rising up into her mouth now. She had not liked the sound of what that "Kankuro" guy had just said. Was he serious when he said that? Was the red head really going to...?! She felt herself shudder at the thought as she looked wide eyed up at the red head as he glared at the door. As if he felt her eyes, he glanced back down at her before tightening his arms around his chest and glared down at her. He didn't make a move to touch her again. Not even with his sand, other than what was holding her prisoner.

A long amount of time passed before the door opened again and a familiar face came in. Someone that Sakura knew very well, and felt so relieved to seeing her right then. "Temari!" Sakura gasped as soon as she saw the blonde haired Kunoichi, followed by a few more Sand Ninja.

Temari took one dry look at Sakura before her eyes snapped wide open and her jaw fell almost as wide. She instantly recognized Sakura the moment she saw her. And she was no doubt very surprised to see her there. Especially bound by HIS sand. "What the?! Haruno Sakura?! What the heck are you doing here?" She gasped as she took a few quick strides into the room, pausing when she looked at the red head. He didn't look too amused but he was somewhat surprised that these two knew each other.

Sakura just shook her head as she shot the red head a dark look, now pulling at her bonds. "You've got to help me, Temari! This weirdo, here, attacked me and my companions and I swear he was going to molest me or something!" She cried out.

The red head gave her a very cold look for that. He looked like he was going to hurt her now. And it seemed that way because the sand binding her wrists and legs began to tighten, making Sakura wince. Temari, however, snorted with humor before bursting with laughter. She now received a dark look from the red head. But instead of doing anything to help Sakura, the blonde Kunoichi folded her arms and gave him a smirk. "Oh really? Were you really going to molest her, Gaara? Geez, I know she's cute but seriously. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Temari." Both the red head and Sakura growled before looking at each other.

The blonde just laughed before dropping her arms and placing a hand onto her slender waist. "Geez, I was kidding. Don't have such a cow." She then nodded towards Sakura. "Sakura, don't panic. That's Gaara. Gaara, be nice to her and let her go. She's kind of a friend of mine." She told him.

Giving her a look of warning, the red head, Gaara merely glanced at Sakura before he shook his head and didn't pull back his sand. Instead, he dipped his head lower, looking almost threateningly. "She and several Shinobi were in the desert and she claims that she was coming to see you. And she said that I was expecting them. She seems to be a liar of some sort or maybe she doesn't know that I'm the Kazekage."

Blinking with wide eyes, Sakura looked up at the red head with alarm. She couldn't believe he just said that. Was he really the Kazekage?! He was so young though. He must have been her age. He couldn't be the Kazekage, could he? She wasn't even sure right now. Her head was doing flips and she didn't feel so well when she saw that Shinobi, Kankuro come back into the room, eyeing her with a grin. Temari, however, rolled her eyes as she went over to Sakura's side and began shoving the sand away from her wrists. "Gaara, for god's sake. She was just made a Kunoichi a year and a half ago. Leave her the hell alone. Like she's going to know that you're the Kazekage. She doesn't have that much experience yet. Now pull back your damn sand." She said saucily.

Again, with the annoyed look, Gaara glared at the blonde before the sand pulled away from Sakura, who immediately sat up, holding her cut open elbow, still looking up at him with wide eyes. She still couldn't believe that this guy, this very young guy was the Kazekage.

But without a word, she was pulled to her feet by Temari, who was looking at her elbow now. "Ah, gods, Gaara. Did you have to go and hurt her?" She grumbled before pulling Sakura over to a desk where there was a pitcher of water and a rag. She grabbed it and dipped it into the water before holding it gently to Sakura's elbow.

"Temari, stop lecturing me." Gaara said dryly. "Who is she and what is she doing here?"

Temari didn't argue this time. She looked right at Sakura, who was dabbing the cut with the rag before looking back at her blonde friend. The blonde Kunoichi was wondering the same thing as the Kazekage was. She even practically asked her that question just by looking at the pastel haired Kunoichi. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura just shook her head as she held the rag to her elbow. Her eyes flickered over to Gaara, who was still glaring at her with such suspicion that it made her feel a little nervous. But instead of replying to him, she turned back to Temari. "Temari, something bad happened."

That made Temari stiffen and she dropped her hands away from Sakura's arm. She just stared at her friend with a frown. "What is it? Is it Shikamaru? Is he okay?" she asked with a frown. Both Sakura and Temari had seen the even more annoyed look on Gaara's face when he heard that name but they didn't pay any attention to him. Instead, the pink haired Kunoichi pulled a face and gave the red head a dry look. "No. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's okay. He's only in the prison cells that HE sent them to. I came here with him and a few of the other guys. Ino, Tenten and Hinata are here too. All of the guys are." She told Temari. Shooting the Kazekage a look, Temari did not look amused at all as she folded her arms and faced him. "Gaara! Did you seriously attack my fiancée?! This wasn't exactly how I wanted you two to meet but seriously! Let him out right this instant!" She said, shaking her head. Gaara glared at the blonde Kunoichi for talking to him like that. Sakura blinked as she looked between Temari and the Kazekage with confusion. She wasn't sure where that was going.

But as if reading her mind, the Shinobi, Kankuro grinned as he stepped forward. "Tem, you're hot friend there doesn't seem to know that Gaara's our younger brother." He remarked. Sakura's eyes grew very wide to hear that. She looked as if she actually had a brain blow out as she gave Temari a very wide eyed look. Gaara, on the other hand, rolled his eye.

* * *

Moments later, Sakura and her companions were in a conference room, giving the Kazekage a very dry look for the rude welcoming. They were now standing on one side of a large table while he was on the other, glaring at Shikamaru as Temari greeted him in a flirtatious way. Shikamaru was glancing back at him, a little uneasy. Apparently from what he told the others, he knew that Temari's brother had been the Kazekage. That had earned him several slaps to the head by Sakura, Ino, and the guys. They weren't amused that he had kept that bit of information from them.

Now, they were somewhat settled down and Sakura was explaining carefully on what happened in Konohagakure to Temari and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. There was another Sand Ninja and a few Elders in the room with them. Apparently he was the Sand siblings' teacher, Baki. He was also listening carefully on what was being said, a deep frown on his face. None of the Sand Shinobi looked happy to hear that Saturobi was dead. In fact, the Elders looked rather livid. Especially about the bit that Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato was now Hokage. So obviously, they didn't like him.

"And so therefore, Minato-sama sent us here on a mission to request from the Kazekage for some information. We were hoping you might be able to tell us a little about the Akatsuki, or at least the one I fought." Sakura said, looking directly at Gaara, who just frowned as he took the information in carefully. He didn't say anything for a long time as he thought everything over.

Temari, on the other hand, looked at Sakura with a little sympathy after hearing that her father had been killed in fighting the strange Shinobi, who ruined her wedding. She just shook her head as she folded her arms. "Oh, Sakura. I'm really sorry about your father. I really liked him." She said softly. Sakura tried to give her a smile but couldn't. So she just looked to Gaara. Unfortunately, one of the Elders chose to speak up next. "And do you honestly think that we would tell you anything if we knew anything, Kunoichi?" The old man asked dryly. "I'm not entirely sure if you knew this but Sunagakure and Konohagakure do not get along without the influence of Saturobi-san. Now that he is dead, this presents a major problem between our villages. There is no way we are going to trust your new Hokage."

"Hey!" Naruto said with offence but both Neji and Sai grabbed his arms, holding him back. They knew if he said a word, it would only make things worst.

Sakura took a deep breath before letting it out before she looked directly into the Elder's eyes rather sternly. "This isn't just Konohagakure's problem, Elder-sama. This is all of the Hidden Villages' problem. The Akatsuki meant to kill Saturobi-senpai to ruin the peace he has upheld for nearly, I don't know, almost forty years. I think that was right. I wouldn't know. I'm 19, going on 20 and I don't really pay too much about history, even though I should have." She shook her head as she tried to sound diplomatic. It was a voice her father once used when speaking to Minato almost two years ago before the war with Orochimaru and his Sound Ninja. "I'm pretty sure the Akatsuki meant to make Sunagakure suffer as much as Konohagakure." She announced sternly.

There was a surprised look on everyone's faces on how bold she just spoke. The Sand siblings, Baki and the Elders looked rather surprised on how she had said that, while her companions looked rather amused. All of them had a hint of a smirk on their faces as they glanced side wards at Sakura, who kept her eyes on Gaara.

Then Kankuro decided to whistle and grin at her. "Wow-ow. I think I like her. She's rather saucy. I wonder what she's like in be..."

WHAM!

Two fists slammed into the black cladded Shinobi's head. One belonging to Sakura and the other belonged to his older sister. Both Kunoichi glared down at him when he hit the ground with two growing lumps on his head. They weren't the only ones. Almost everyone was eyeing him with dirty looks or rolling their eyes. That would the Kazekage and the Sand Shinobi, Baki. They seemed to be used to this kind of behavior. "Kankuro! Shut that trap of yours or I'll seal it shut!" The angry blonde Kunoichi snapped.

"And I'm already matched up, you painted face freak! I love my fiancee, thank you very much!" Sakura added, her face rather red from anger and embarrassment. She couldn't believe how crude this guy really was. He was almost as bad as Naruto when he got drunk. It was enough to make her want to sink her fist into his head again.

However, a chuckle stopped her.

Blinking in surprise, Sakura and Temari both turned around to find the Kazekage smirking into his hand and his shoulders shaking a little from light laughter. He obviously found this a little too funny. And he didn't seem the type who found humor very much. His teal colored eyes were closed for a few minutes but then they opened and he looked Sakura right in the eye with a cool smirk on his face. "I'll repeat Kankuro's first remark. I think I might just like you. Welcome to Sunagakure then, Haruno Sakura." He said in a low voice. "I think we can work out some kind of arrangement of keeping the peace between Konohagakure and Sunagakure." He told her.

Feeling a wave of relief, Sakura smiled right back before glancing over at her surprised friends, who soon smiled with her. They looked back at her and nodded their approval before they turned back to the Kazekage.

"Lord Gaara! But...but ways of Sunagakure! Your father...! He would not agree if..." The Elder said with a frown.

Frowning once again, Gaara turned to the Elder, giving him a very dry look. And if looks could kill, which in the red head's case they probably could, the Elder would be dead. "The late Kazekage is no longer here, Elder Yamu." He said dryly, still glaring at the old man. "And the last time I looked, I am Kazekage. Unless you want find out what happens if you keep arguing with me, shut up or should I remind you what happens when someone questions my authority?"

That made all of the Leaf Shinobi looked at the young Kazekage with alarm. They weren't used to this kind of cold behavior. But apparently the Suna residents were. Because both Temari and Kankuro made faces while Baki sighed before holding up a hand between Gaara and the Elder. "Lord Gaara, just ignore this old insignificent fool. He speaks out of place." He told the young Kage.

"Very well." Gaara said coolly before turning back to the Leaf Shinobi. "You asked about the Akatsuki. Unfortunately we don't any more than you do. We've heard about them now and then. The Shinobi that you fought with, however, sounds like the former Sand Shinobi, Sasori."

Sakura frowned at the name before slowly nodding. "Okay. What can you tell us about him?" She asked, softly. Gaara shook his head before looking at Kankuro, who was picking himself off the floor. The black clad ninja now looked rather serious when he had heard that name. "He's a really dangerous Ninja. He's a Master in the Puppet Arts. He can bring a puppet to life, sometimes using the corpses of old Shinobi. Using them, he can use their techniques. You're also lucky he didn't slice you open with that tail of his. It's coated in one of the most deadliest poisons." He explained. "He was banished from Sunagakure because some of his techniques were not exactly highly looked upon."

"What was he doing, if you don't mind us asking?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

The Sand siblings glanced at one another then at their former sensei, Baki. The man sighed before folding his hands behind his back. "Nearly twenty three years ago, Sasori was creating human puppets. He would secretly kidnap someone off the Village streets and kill them, making them into his puppets to use. He also did it to the Third Kazekage, who was the Kazekage before my students' father." He motioned to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. "For that, he was banished and hunted by our Village. No one was ever able to kill him though. Any one of our Sand Shinobi we sent to do it never returned. So obviously, he's still alive." He told the Leaf Shinobi.

Sakura and the others took everything into thought before they looked at one another. They were all trying to think of something to do. "So there's nothing else you can tell us about Sasori?" Neji asked, frowning.

All of the Suna residents shook their heads. Temari just placed her hand onto her waist as she shifted her weight. "Not really. We really don't know too much about him." She told them. Then Baki lift his head, looking as if he thought of something. "But I believe we can find someone who can tell you more about him." He turned his dark eyes onto Gaara, who was eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. "Kazekage-sama, the one I'm speaking of is Chiyo, the old crone that you don't like. She would be able to tell them all about Sasori." He said. Gaara looked thoughtfully at the table before him, carefully thinking of what to do. But then he nodded as he looked at the Elders already in the room. "Very well then. Send for Chiyo." He ordered. Then he turned his eyes back onto the Leaf Shinobi, mostly looking at Sakura. "In the mean time, it's getting late. You're all probably weary from your travels and the fight with me. So we shall let you stay in the guests rooms."

All of the Leaf Shinobi glanced at one another before nodding. "Very well. Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said bowing to him. The others followed her in bowing at the waist to the Kazekage. Gaara just turned away, looking at Temari and Kankuro. "Show them to the guest suites on the second floor. Whatever they may need, provide it for them. I, on the other hand, need to think on this." He said quietly before going over to a darkened window and looked out.

"All right. Come on, guys. You guys looked bushed." Temari said now leading the way out with Kankuro right next to her. The Leaf Shinobi just nodded before following them out. However, Sakura and Naruto both paused to look over their shoulders at Gaara, who was watching them leave before he turned back to the window.

* * *

Back in Konohagakure, things weren't going so well as Minato had hoped. It seemed that the other Hidden Villages had already found out about the death of the former Hokage and they were now sending messages, demanding for a Kage conference. And the messages really hadn't been all too friendly like either.

However, with Kakashi, he had been running a few errands at the request of Minato. He had been surprised when Iruka showed up at his house with a mission scroll. He really hadn't been expecting a mission so soon. It was just a mission to deliver messages to each town in the Fire County, with the help of Gai and Asuma about what was going to happen now that things were falling apart. The 4th Hokage was advising everyone to try and stay calm as he worked things out with the other Hidden Villages. It didn't work too well but at least, the people stopped panicking. Now, everyone was just worried about what was going to happen.

After the mission, which took nearly four days of completing, Kakashi decided that he needed to see Sakura. It had been nearly five days since he last saw her at the Tribunal. He had wanted to talk to her about the new plans for the second attempt of their wedding but he ended up getting side tracked by Minato's missions.

So after his mission with Gai and Asuma, he went to the Haruno Clan's residence to see her. However, he was in for a big surprise.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san." Rukia said, softly as he had arrived to ask for Sakura. She had been up since early that morning, worrying about something. She wasn't taking her husband's death too well though. She was rather pale and she had semi dark circles around her eyes, proving her loss of sleep. She was a total mess but Kakashi didn't want to tell her that. It would just hurt her more. But before he could say she looked better than that day, she picked up her hot tea and sipped it carefully. "Sakura is not here. She's out on a mission for the Hokage." She told him softly.

Kakashi frowned when he heard that but moved closer to her with his head at a tilt. He wondered what kind of mission that Minato would send his fiancée on. Especially at a time like this. "What kind of mission?" he found himself ask.

Rukia just shook her head as she set down her tea cup before looking up at him. "I have no idea. All I know is that Sakura left a small letter by my bedside the night that she returned from the Tribunal, stating that she was gone for a mission and she wasn't sure when she'd be back. She didn't say what kind of mission it was or where it was." She shrugged again, looking down at her tea cup. "I checked her room to see what kind of clothes she took with her and it looks like she's gone to someplace very hot. She took most of her summer wear."

Kakashi froze at the mere mention of the word hot. His eye went very wide with alarm as he stared at Rukia before slowly shaking his head. 'N-no...way. There's no way...! Did she really...' he thought before quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts and backed away. "Thank you, Rukia-chan, for letting me know. I have somewhere to be." He told her before turning away.

"Thank you for stopping by, though, Kakashi. You're always welcome here, after all, you'll soon be my son-in-law." Rukia said smiling. "I know for a fact that Suka was looking forward to having you in the family. He had always liked your father, Sakumo. In fact, they were once friends, if I remember right." She smiled when Kakashi slowly turned back, looking at her curiously. "Yes, I remember Suka once saying that. It was such a long time ago. In fact, he was one of the men Sakumo-san saved when they went on that mission. He never blamed Sakumo once for choosing his men's life over the girl. Yes, he wasn't happy that Sakumo would have his men live other than that girl, but then again, he was just happy that your father cared so much about him and the others as he had. And if it wasn't for Sakumo, Sakura wouldn't have had her father to raise her right. We're both rather greatful for your father. Perhaps it is fate that you and Sakura are to be married. Her father and yours once knew each other." She said before going back to drinking her tea.

With a faint smile under his mask, Kakashi looked right at her before he turned and left the house. And as he walked out the gates of the Haruno Clan's property, his face turned very serious before he bolted through the trees, trying to get back to Konohagakure as fast as he could. His former sensei had a lot of explaining to do.

Once Kakashi reached the Hokage Mansion, he just went on straight in. He passed by some of his colleagues on the way but he didn't pause to say hello. His mind was set on the questions he was about to ask his old sensei. He felt rather annoyed that Sakura hadn't told him about her mission, more than less of where she was going. And even more, she hadn't even said goodbye.

"She better not have gone there." Kakashi muttered as he made his way down the hall in a rather speedy pace.

Within five minutes, he reached the Hokage's office and almost just went in but Shizune quickly cut him off, shaking her head. She had taken up to helping him out a little, under the orders of Tsunade, who was doing a few matchmaking sessions today. The dark haired Kunoichi looked rather nervous though to see Kakashi there but not too surprised. "Kakashi-san, don't go in there right now. The Hokage-sama is in an important meeting with a few representatives from the Hidden Mist Village and I don't think it's a good idea if you went in there."

Kakashi just frowned before he slowly shook his head and turned away as if he was going to leave. All the while, he had pulled out a shuriken from his pouch and tied an explosive tag to it before merely flicking it towards the desk that Shizune had just been sitting at. It exploded on impact and lit it on fire.

"AHH!" Shizune gasped before hurrying over to put out the flames. She hadn't even noticed that it had been Kakashi who started it.

Kakashi watched her for a few seconds before turning back around to Minato's office and slipped right in, ignoring Shizune as she was now trying to put out the flames on her desk. He just slipped into the Hokage's office and closed the door softly behind him, while his one revealed eye looked directly at Minato, who was sitting at his desk. The golden haired Hokage was looking at him with a look as if telling Kakashi this was not the time to be interrupting.

There were two Shinobi standing before the desk. One was very tall and was probably a little older than Kakashi was, while the other was young and short. The tall one was a man Kakashi had seen before. He was at least three inches taller than Kakashi was and the same build as him. He wore a black muscle shirt and strange gray and white stripped pants and camouflage arm and leg warmers. Gray-white bandages were wrapped all around his lower face, serving as a mask. And his forehead protector was tied around his head at a tilt to the right. Clipped to his back was a very large broadsword that Kakashi recognized as a Zanbato. There was only one of its kind and the silver-white haired Jounin knew who owned it.

The kid beside the large man was no older than 20 years old. At first, Kakashi had thought it was a woman because his black hair was so long and but then he realized it was a boy. He wore a Hunter Shinobi's mask, so he couldn't see what the kid looked like. He was wearing a Hunter Ninja's outfit and scratched on the front of the mask was the symbol of Mist.

"Kakashi, this isn't really the best time to stop by for a visit." Minato said seriously, looking into his old student's one eye.

Kakashi didn't look at the golden haired Hokage just yet but stared at the back of the tall Mist Shinobi, who tilted his head as if he sensed his eyes. There was a sound as if he was about to start chuckling before he decided to turn around and met Kakashi's one eye with his very dark brown, almost black pair of eyes. "Well, well. If it isn't the Copy Ninja Kakashi. The man who copied over a 1000 techniques. I never expected to see you again." he spoke with a very rough, masculine voice.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon in the Mists. I'm surprised to see that you're here." Kakashi said rather dryly.

Minato sighed before shaking his head. He knew that this was not a good idea to let these two socialize. They had had met once before, yes. But it really hadn't been a pleasant meeting. When Zabuza and his partner had showed up in Konohagakure with a message from the Mizukage, Minato knew this was not going very well. If the Mizukage was sending this particular Jounin, then he must have been really worried about what was going on in Konohagakure. Because he knew this particular Shinobi's reputation. He was certainly to be feared, even though he, himself, could probably take him on in a fight.

But, Minato knew if he even tried to fight Zabuza, it wouldn't look good for Konohagakure. So he knew that he was in a bind. "Enough, Kakashi. What is it that you need?" The 4th Hokage asked, now using his very stern voice.

Kakashi blinked before looking at him. Now he was starting to regret coming in there. He remembered distinctively that whenever Minato used that kind of tone, he was not in a good mood at all. So that meant this was definitely a bad time to be asking about Sakura's mission. Because he knew once he asked it, it was only going to aggravate Minato even more. The Jounin was quiet for a minute, trying to decide what to say.

"Hokage-sama, if I may." The young man beside Zabuza suddenly spoke. His voice was so soft that it almost startled Kakashi. Here this boy looked like a Hunter Shinobi but he surely didn't act like one. If he remembered right, they were rather harsh spoken and was always trying to show that they were tougher than anyone else. But this one, he was speaking softly. He sounded almost...gentle.

"Hmm? What is it, Haku-san?" Minato asked, now somewhat curious.

The boy, Haku just turned his masked face back towards Kakashi, tilting his head before looking up at Zabuza, who also had his head tilted towards him. "Zabuza-senpai, why don't we take step outside and let Kakashi-san speak with the Hokage. By the looks of it, he has important business to discuss with him." He said softly. Zabuza rolled his eyes before folding his arms and giving Kakashi a dark look for interupting. Even Minato was frowning. But then Kakashi shook his head. "My business can wait for a moment, seeing that this is village business that I'm interrupting." He said quietly before turning away.

"Actually, go ahead and just say what you need to, Kakashi." Zabuza said, folding his strong arms. "Seeing that you already came bursting in here."

Kakashi stopped himself from turning around before glancing over his shoulder at Minato. His one eye glanced from his old Sensei to Zabuza and then back. He was almost asking Minato if it was alright. But with a sigh, Minato slowly shook his head. "You went to Sakura's home, didn't you?" He asked, his eyes closing. Kakashi slowly turned back and nodded once. He tilted his head, his eye now very serious. "Rukia-chan said you sent her on a mission. Sakura didn't tell her where she was going and when she was going to be back, but she said Sakura took her summer wear. Forgive me, sensei, but I get the feeling that you sent her off to Sunagakure." he said, a little dryly.

Minato opened his eyes, looking directly into Kakashi's eye, rather seriously. But there was a forced smile on his face. "Kakashi, she wanted to go. There was no stopping her. She would have gone even if I told her not to. You know her. She's too stubborn for her own good."

"Kuso, Minato-sensei." Kakashi said, as he surprised himself on how angry he was at his former master. He felt so angry at him for letting Sakura go to Sunagakure when he knew how dangerous it was for her. And much less, they kept it from him. "Sensei, you sent Sakura to Sunagakure alone?"

Minato rolled his azure colored eyes and sighed impatiently as he folded his hands together. He didn't even seem to notice Zabuza and Haku there anymore. His eyes were just locked on Kakashi's one revealed eye. "No, Kakashi. I didn't send her there alone. I sent her with back up. Naruto is with her. As is Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Sai. I also heard that three Kunoichi went along with, even though that wasn't my intention." He just shook his head when Kakashi didn't look any happier. "Kakashi, Sakura is a Shinobi. She's been through a lot already. You know that. She can take care of herself. You should know that better than anyone else. I know you love her and your worried. But so am I. Still, her heart is telling her to do this so I let her go. Now, stop looking at me like that. I would have told you before I sent her off, but I knew that you would have over reacted and forced her to not go. And if you did that, you would have only angered her. Remember her temper, Kakashi? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been too happy with you." He said, smiling.

Kakashi sighed as he reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose. He was still very agitated but he knew Minato had a point. Sakura was too stubborn for her own good. Sometimes it drove him nuts to think of how stubborn she was. But then again, that's what he liked most about her. "Minato-senpai, I would like the permission to going to Sunagakure to….."

"No." Minato flat out said, surprising the silver-white haired Jounin. The golden haired Shinobi just shook his head as he looked firmly at Kakashi. "Not right now, Kakashi. I need you here at the moment." He glanced sidewards at an impatiently looking Zabuza, and obviously smiling Haku, though he couldn't see it under that mask. He could feel it though. "Things are not going too well and we will be having a lot of visitors coming to Konohagakure now."

'In other words,' Kakashi thought. 'Konohagakure needs to be on high alert. The meaning underneath the meaning, Minato-senpai always said.' He then shook his head as straightened. He knew Minato had a point. If there were people like Momochi Zabuza showing up in the village, Minato was going to need most of his Shinobi there to make sure nothing went wrong. He knew for a fact that Zabuza was a very dangerous Shinobi to be leaving unsupervised in Konohagakure. He knew because he had once fought the Mist Shinobi.

"Are you done now, Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Zabuza asked, impatiently. "As much as it is entertaining listening to Hatake here rant about some Kunoichi, we don't really have the time as you think we do."

Kakashi's one eye snapped to the gruff Mist Shinobi, glaring very hard at him. He had not liked how he just called Sakura "some Kunoichi." And not to mention, he didn't even address Minato with respect. That was an insult when it came to talking about the Hokage like that. But before he could reply, Minato nodded as he turned his azure eyes back onto the Mist Shinobi. "Ah, yes. Forgive us then, Momochi-san. As we were saying, you and your companion are welcomed to stay as long as you like. Just as long as you don't bring trouble into our Village. We wouldn't bring any trouble if it was your village we were visiting." He told him calmly.

Zabuza growled as if annoyed but the masked Shinobi nodded as gently touched the tall Shinobi's arm. "Yes, Hokage-sama. We won't bring any trouble into your peaceful village. All we ask is that we observe your people and some of your Shinobi. Just to make sure there is no foul play. Our Mizukage is just concerned about the death of the former Hokage-sama and what is to happen now." He said calmly.

"Of course. I understand completely, Haku-san." Minato said, offering a friendly smile. "Seeing that you're going to be here a little while, why don't we arrange the pair of you an escort to show you around the Village?" He then stood up, as if to do it himself.

Zabuza just made a sound as if he was grinning too loud under his bandaged mask. "All right. Then why not Kakashi here?" He asked, tossing his thumb over his shoulder at the silver-white haired Shinobi Elite.

Both Kakashi and Minato grew a little stiff at the request before looking at one another. They weren't sure if that was a good idea putting the two together, seeing that they had a violent history with one another. But after a moment, Kakashi nodded as his head dipped down a little. "All right. I'll show you around, Zabuza." He turned his one eye onto Minato, who was glancing back at him. "If that would be all right with you, Minato-senpai."

"……" Minato paused before slowly nodding. "Very well. Just as long as there won't be any problems between you two. I know for a fact that you were both once each other's enemy at one time." He said calmly.

Zabuza nodded as he kept his arms folded over his chest. "There won't be any problems. I just want to get to know the guy who beat the living hell out of me." He said with a dark chuckle. Kakashi rose his thin eyebrow and looked at the Mist Shinobi as if trying to decide that he was being serious or he was kidding. He wasn't entirely sure which one it was. But Haku seemed to guess his thoughts because he tilted his head and stepped forward, taking a bow at the waist. "Zabuza-kun is being serious, Kakashi-san." He spoke softly. "He has said many things about you since your last encounter. He always told me that he had never fought a Shinobi who matched his own skills so well. He wants to have a second match, to see who's better but this is not the time."

Kakashi looked directly at the masked boy before he tilted his head. "You, Haku-san, was it? I don't think I recognize you at all. You're a Mist Hunter Shinobi, aren't you?" He asked, curiously.

The boy stood up straight, making a sound as if he was smiling broadly. "Aye, you are good. You recognize my title by my mask. Impressive." He said almost proudly. Kakashi straightened his head, still looking the boy over. "The mask and the clothes. However, I've never met a Hunter Shinobi who was so soft spoken, and so young. Exactly how old are you? 17? 18?" He asked, carefully.

"Hmm. Close. But I'm 20 years old." The boy said before reaching up and pulling off his mask to reveal a very lovely face for a guy. He was sure a pretty young man. His face almost resembled a girl's. But there was such a gentle look in his soft brown eyes. It was almost impossible to believe that this kid was a Hunter Shinobi. Kakashi frowned, thinking that. He wasn't sure if this kid really was a Hunter.

But then, Zabuza read the look on his face and chuckled. "I see that, Kakashi." He said suddenly, making the Leaf Jounin look at him. The Mist Shinobi's head was dipped low and there was a rumbling chuckle coming from within his throat. "Do not underestimate my young friend, here. He's rather dangerous if you do. He's not a Hunter Shinobi for nothing after all." he told Kakashi.

"Exactly how good is your student, Zabuza-san?" Minato asked curiously.

Zabuza chuckled even more darker than before as he turned slightly to look at the golden haired Hokage still standing behind his desk. He paused as if to think about it, but then shook his head. "Let's hope you'll never have to find out, Hokage-sama." was his only answer. "Now then, why don't we take a look around your village, shall we?" He asked before walking straight to the door with Haku right behind him.

Kakashi stepped aside to let them go out of the office before looking back at Minato, meeting his former sensei's azure blue eyes. "Minato-senpai, about Sakura…..are you sure it was a good idea to letting her go after the Akatsuki?" He asked a little worried.

"Kakashi, remember the last time you doubted Sakura's abilities? Do you remember the last time you told her quit?" Minato asked with amusement. "The last time you did that, she was the first one up the tree, to become Shinobi. And she was the one who saved your life from Orochimaru. Do not doubt her abilities now. It's just going to be a slap in the face for you." Then he, too, left his office, to walk with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi watched him go but after a moment, his face softened and he nodded to no one. "Yes. You're right, sensei." He whispered. He turned and looked towards the window, not helping but worry about his fiancée. "But still, stay safe, Sakura. And be careful."


End file.
